Unfortunate Difficulties
by Panhead17
Summary: Now on permanent hiatus. All stories on this account will cease updating, permanently. The story "Educating Elias" will be moved to my new account, Panhead20, for continued updates. All other stories are permanently discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Unfortunate Difficulties**

**Summary: Jellal discovers his Captain having a little… personal problem and resolves to help her out.**

**Author's Note: So I had this idea… and think what you like… but hey, just enjoy, a'ight? First lemon (not really yet, but soon) ever, and I'm not exactly what you'd call incredibly experienced, so don't judge, kay? This might wind up being a two-shot or something, idk. I am also a believer of the headcanon that Knightwalker is super submissive deep down, so that'll show up too.**

Her guard shift now over, Erza returned to her quarters with her head held high. She had an example to set, you know, and it wouldn't behoove the Captain of the 1st Army Division to be seen tired or emotional.

The truth was though, the redhead was exhausted. A full 18 hour day tended to do that, starting with a morning workout, training with the troops later in the day, and then an 8 hour shift guarding the most obnoxious man in the kingdom; his Majesty the King.

Now, like always, her emotions were a tangled mess. She hated the man for how he had abandoned his kingdom in a time of crisis, hated him with a burning passion… or maybe that was the wrong type of passion…

She shook the distracting thoughts from her head. She hated it when her brain took her in that direction, almost as much as she hated him. She hated lust too; such a filthy emotion, unbefitting of a soldier. Unfortunately, she had little control over it, and in all honesty, that scared her.

She entered her room and sat on her bed, removing her boots and gloves. She remained sitting on the bed, still confused and feeling slightly guilty. She felt filthy thinking these things about her king, not to mention disgusted with herself.

The door to her room creaked open and a hooded figure slipped inside. Erza's head snapped towards the intruder and she let out a light gasp.

"Y-your Majesty?"

Jellal crossed the room in two quick strides and kissed her passionately, causing a shocked gasp to escape her throat. She laid back on the bed, pulling him down on top of her as he began to slowly remove her clothes…

And disappeared. Erza blinked several times before she realized she had imagined it all. She now lay prone on her bed, her hands resting lightly between her legs. She felt dirty and unclean, but by that point she didn't care. She needed to do _something_ to relieve the pressure, the desire, no matter how much it disgusted her.

King Jellal, or Mystogan, as he called himself in Earthland, had a dilemma. A certain redheaded captain had been his bodyguard that evening, as she was every Wednesday and Friday. That wasn't his dilemma tonight, however. That lay in the certain article of clothing she'd left behind.

Erza's ever-present red scarf lay on the table next to the King's bed. She'd forgotten it in her rush to get away from him, not that he blamed her. It was quite fun to poke fun at her blind duty and ambition. She wasn't very happy with him on these days, and any attempt to return the scarf now would probably be met with verbal and possibly physical assault.

However, if he waited until the next morning to return it, she'd probably call him a pervert and the result would be exactly the same. Hence his current difficulty.

"Ehh, fuck it. It's late, maybe she's asleep already." He told himself and picked up the scarf. He hesitated for a second, before raising the piece of cloth to his face and inhaling the redhead's scent. It was almost intoxicating. Maybe he was a pervert…

He let his hand drop back to his side and set off down the hallway. He tried to keep as silent as possible, as he knew how much the council members hated it when he woke them with his midnight escapades.

He reached Erza's room and reached out to check the door. To his surprise, he found it unlocked. That seemed like a major slip from the notorious Fairy Hunter, but hey, everyone makes mistakes. He pushed it open lightly and was about to step inside when he took note of the room. What he saw was more than slightly shocking.

The infamous captain lay on her bed in the dark room, covered in a light sheen of sweat. She still wore the essential portions of her armor, sans boots and gloves, and her hands were buried between her legs. With a start he realized exactly what she was doing and pulled the door to only a crack and observed, partially in shock and more than a little bit aroused.

As he watched, Erza arched her back and let out a soft moan. Her legs twitched slightly as she pleasured herself and let out another moan, one that sounded suspiciously like a name—Jellal.

He suddenly realized exactly what she was fantasizing about and felt a sudden tightness in his pants. He leaned forward and watched with renewed interest. It soon became fairly clear that she was unable to achieve her climax. Her moaning became more frustrated as she came to the same realization.

With a final defeated groan, Erza pulled her hands away. She straightened her panties and rose, shrugging off what was left of her armor. Jellal quickly pulled the door shut and rose, feeling simultaneously aroused and slightly disturbed with himself—who was he to spy on her personal life?

He swiftly returned to his room and inhaled the scent of the scarf once more, the smell now drawing thoughts of the woman naked, writhing sensually in her bed…

He dropped the scarf on the bedside table, resolving to return it tomorrow. He'd taken the abuse and claims of perversion from the redhead.

After all, she wouldn't be wrong.

**Welp I hope that wasn't atrocious. There'll be another chapter… later. This is literally a spur-of-the-moment thing, so don't expect any plot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Welp here it is. Still not a full fledged lemon, I'm working up to that, plus I have other stories I'm currently working on. Don't judge me, plz review and give me advice! Now here you are you thirsty bastards.**

A week had passed since the… incident, as Jellal referred to it in his mind. There was no doubt in his mind that what he had witnessed had changed his relationship with Erza, maybe irrevocably. He couldn't even stand in her presence without becoming incredibly flustered and visibly shaken.

Then again, with the way Erza verbally abused him, perhaps that was more normal than he thought. But he couldn't deny that every time he saw her, his mind immediately jumped to his increasingly elaborate fantasies involving the Captain.

He was loath to admit it, as he himself was quite disgusted with his own behavior, but he had returned to the redhead's room every night, and had had the opportunity to watch her indulge in her guilty little pleasure several times. It had become his own guilty little pleasure, so to speak. What seemed unfortunate was that Erza seemed completely unable to completely satisfy herself; he had yet to see her actually achieve a climax.

Tonight was no different. After thoroughly flustering and frustrating the excitable captain, he waited several minutes after her departure, then set out towards her room. He was in luck—Erza had left her door unlocked once more, and she appeared to still be awake and upright on her bed. Both good signs for the more than slightly aroused King.

With a deep breath that almost sounded like a sigh of resignation, Erza stripped off her now unnecessary boots and gloves (Jellal had identified this as a part of the woman's nightly ritual) and reclined slowly on the bed. Jellal swallowed his self-hatred and bit his lip in anticipation as she slowly reached down between her legs

She threw her head back with a shuddering gasp. Her left hand clutched at the sheets as her right hand went to work on her most sensitive region.

Jellal sat and watched with perverse pleasure. As Erza continued and her moans became louder and more frequent, his arousal overcame his common sense and he rose to push the door open further. After hesitating just a second, while the reasonable part of his mind bereted him for his stupidity, he swung the door open.

With a gasp, Erza pulled her hand away and her head snapped towards the opening door.

"Y-your Highness?" she whispered in what sounded like abject terror. That quickly turned to anger as she put two and two together and figured out what he'd been doing. "What the hell are you doing? God, were you… watching me you pervert?" She struggled to keep composure and her voice steady as her legs still trembled from her self-induced pleasure.

Jellal ignored her protests and approached the bed. He ran his fingers lightly up her stomach, causing the redhead to pause and shudder at his touch. He smirked a little at how feeble she looked in bed. She caught his look and scowled.

"Fuck- ah!" Her own gasp cut her off as Jellal leaned down and nibbled lightly at her neck. "Fuck you!" She ground out in a hoarse whisper after her initial shock wore off.

"Do you really want to?" He returned with a sly grin. She scowled and sat up, throwing Jellal's hands off of her. She turned to him looking as if she was about to throw another verbal barrage at him, but as soon as she looked him in the eyes, her expression changed, just slightly. From one of anger to one of…something else.

She quickly snapped out of it and slapped him across the face. "What the hell, Jellal?! You fucking spy on me and bust in here in the middle of the night, what the fuck are you do-"

Jellal cut her off by kissing her passionately. She responded in kind almost immediately and he could have sworn he heard a tiny whimper from the proud redhead. He almost laughed- the great Erza Knightwalker was like putty in his hands.

She slowly laid back down in her bed and Jellal followed suit, shrugging off his cloak as he fell on top of her. She clutched at his back and moaned into his mouth as he kissed her, before slowly reaching down to feel the damp piece of fabric between her legs.

He slowly moved the obstruction aside, and after hesitating just a moment, slid a single finger into her slick opening. She broke away from their kiss and moaned loudly, surging upwards to be even closer to him. Her message was fairly clear—more.

And who was he to deny her? He added a second finger and began to slowly finger-fuck her as her moaning grew more heated. He increased his pace only slightly and Erza threw her head back again, panting and moaning with renewed intensity.

She was close, so close. She'd been unable to reach an orgasm for the past week, or so he'd seen, and she wanted it badly. She was grinding on his fingers, trying desperately to push herself over the edge. Just before she could get release, Jellal removed his fingers, causing her to groan heatedly in desperation.

Jellal held his hand up between them, still glistening with the captain's own juices. He licked one of his fingers, savoring her taste, before offering it to his partner, who took both fingers into her mouth, licking them clean before smirking and biting down hard.

"Oww! God, you sadistic little…" Erza simply smirked as he pulled his hand away from her. "Hmm… now I must seek revenge…" Erza's smirk fell from her face as Jellal smiled and slowly began to pull down her panties.

He fully removed the garment and tossed it aside before lowering his head between her legs. He smirked up at her once more before slowly probing her opening with his tongue, prompting another moan with renewed intensity.

He slowly ate her out, flicking her clit with his tongue and relishing in the sweet taste. Erza was practically shaking with the stimulation, wrapping her legs around his head and curling her fingers into his hair to try and pull him deeper into her.

She moaned loudly as she grinded against his mouth, once again approaching a climax. Jellal added a finger to his stimulation, then a second. Her legs were trembling as they locked around his head with a near crushing force, and she yanked at his as her fingers dug into his scalp.

Jellal knew the perfect way to end it. With just a second's pause, he bit down hard on her clit. Erza threw her head back and practically screamed as the climax rushed through her. Jellal could taste her orgasm and relished in the pride that he had finally given her release. She shook uncontrollably for a solid 15 seconds as her scream petered off to a sultry groan.

Erza collapsed completely to the bed, totally spent from the intensity of her orgasm. Jellal rose from his position between her legs and licked his lips, smiling. He rose from the bed and retrieved his cloak from the floor. He pulled it over his shoulders and returned to the bed, leaning over and kissing Erza on the forehead.

"I'll be back tomorrow, if you want." He whispered in her ear before turning and swiftly exiting the room. Erza just lay panting on the bed, still barely able to comprehend what was happening.

_What the actual fuck was that?_

**Well there you have it, I think the next portion is going to be the last, maybe a final fourth one after that, but I legitimately have no time this week so it may be a little while for both this and my other story to update. Speaking of which… *shameless self-promotion* I'm currently working on a non-smutty Mystwalker fic called Heartbreak Hitman where Erza is, well, a hitman. Check it out if you love this pairing as much as I do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well it would appear you people are enjoying this. Good, that's good. Here's the next installment in our thrilling tale, and there'll probably be one more. Maybe another after that even, but idk honestly.**

Erza awoke the next morning feeling both incredibly happy and also incredibly confused. She hadn't even had the energy to change after what had happened, and had simply stripped off her rather skimpy armor and let it drop to the floor, where it still lay.

What happened last night… she wasn't sure how she felt. She still found Jellal to be insufferable but she couldn't ignore the fact that he had helped her get the release she had been seeking for days.

That release had not satiated her lust as she had hoped; if anything it was worse than before. She couldn't close her eyes without imagining the man pinning her down and having his way with her…

_God, what the fuck is wrong with me?_

She slowly rose from her bed, glancing at the clock and realizing that it was already 9:30—she had slept in. A lot. (She was normally up by 5.) Not that it really mattered—today was Sugarboy's day to train with the troops and she didn't have guard duty until the evening.

Still, it would hurt her image if she wasn't up. Plus, she had another council meeting in about 20 minutes, and missing that, although it would be pleasant for her, was not on her to do list.

The meeting was just as boring as she'd feared—it had long since passed 2 hours in length, and without any worthy distractions, her mind was starting to wander; and wander it did, towards a certain blue haired member of the nobility in particular.

Her eyes dropped to half shut, not unlike most other council members in the room. However, her mind settled on a particularly dirty little fantasy almost immediately, and her eyes snapped open again. Noting that no one was paying any attention to her, nor would they start anytime soon, she returned to her imagination.

. . .

The meeting ended about twenty minutes later, and Erza had never been so happy to get back to her bedroom. She had spent the whole time fantasizing numerous filthy scenarios (**hehe you guys don't get to know what…yet**) and had basically resorted to discreetly groping herself to overcome her arousal. She felt dirty and lustful and God her desire was almost overwhelming.

Jellal, per his custom, waited until all the other council members had left the room before taking his own leave, and Erza waited besides him. His proximity only served to strengthen her lust.

As Jellal approached the door, she stepped in front of him and quickly swing it shut. He glanced over at her with some surprise and uncertainty, especially when he saw the sultry look she wore. She grabbed his shoulder and spun him to face her, stepping forward to deeply invade his personal space.

He tried to step back away from her, but found himself with his back against the chamber wall. "Erza… what…?"

She placed her hands on his chest. She was breathing harder, she noticed, almost panting. She looked up at him and bit her lip, hesitating, and watched Jellal's reaction to her face with some amusement.

"Jellal…" she whispered in a sultry voice that surprised even her. "I want you…"

Jellal gulped, both nervous and aroused by her closeness. "R-right here? Now?"

She hadn't really thought that far ahead, but the idea excited her. She started slowly grinding against him as she dropped her arms and started rubbing his thighs, causing him shift uncomfortably. Still clearly uncertain about what to do.

"Aww, c'mon…" she whined. "You can do whatever you want, just…" she leaned in towards his ear. "…fuck me."

The monarch needed no further motivation. He grabbed her shoulders and flipped their positions, pushing the redhead against the wall. He kissed up and down her neck, eliciting a tiny whimper from the usually stoic captain.

They were both impatient, and their little foreplay ended quickly. They broke apart and Erza began to pull Jellal's shirt off. That being done, he cleared the papers and assorted supplies off the room's central table. Erza eyed it skeptically, but walked over and sat on the edge of the table.

Jellal kissed her again, reaching up and slowly removing her armored top. He began to move down her body, pushing her back into a reclining position while kissing her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, down her stomach; he earned a series of small moans for his efforts and smiled.

Jellal quickly removed her panties and dropped them off to the side, relishing in the sight of the captain's naked body. He finished stripping off his own clothing and gently pushing two fingers into her slick opening.

She arched her back and groaned, loudly enough that Jellal was actually concerned that someone in the hallway outside would hear it. Erza looked at him with impatience.

"Just do it." She moaned. Jellal couldn't deny her; he stepped forward and very slowly let his member penetrate her. Erza bit her lip again to dampen her moan as he slowly slid further inside her.

She was incredibly tight; Jellal was fairly sure this was her first time, despite the rather provocative way she dressed, and he kept his pace slow to accommodate her. He moved forward again, pushing inside her entirely before leaning down to kiss her and slowly starting to move.

He sped up slightly, keeping his thrusts slow and gentle, and earned another loud moan from the redhead. She wrapped his legs around him and gripped the end of the table as he thrust into her harder.

The sight was almost intoxicating; the normally proud and cold captain lay before him, almost writhing in pleasure, now biting her hand to try to stop her ever-increasing moans of ecstasy.

On last, powerful thrust pushed her over the edge; she was almost screaming with pleasure as her orgasm washed over her, her whole body trembling underneath him. Jellal waited until she was finished before pulling out of her; he hadn't reached his own climax, but that was okay with him. He was just glad he had been able to push her over the edge, and given her inexperience, he didn't want to overburden her by trying to get himself off as well.

He looked down at the exhausted yet exhilarated Erza. She looked up at him, still almost lost in the aftermath of her climax.

"Again." She managed to pant out, surprising the monarch. "Do it again."

**Welp, there you go. Our little friends are gettin' bussyyy tonight! Anyway, probably'll be another installment after this, maybe two. Keep an eye out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Welp it would seem that this is probably the last chapter. Maybe inspiration will strike me at a later date and I'll update again, but for now this'll probably be the last one, and it might get a little bit kinky. So enjoy it!**

"Mhmmph!" Erza's groan was muffled by Jellal's hand over her mouth. He lay behind her, slowly penetrating her with his right hand as the redhead bit down on his left. His skilled fingers brought her over the edge once more as her scream of pleasure was dampened by his hand.

Their relationship had escalated substantially following their romp in the council room almost a week ago. The King had spent almost every night since in the captain's room, leaving her trembling with pleasure and her voice sore from screaming. Hence the hand—Jellal may have been King, but being caught fucking his captain was sure to come with some consequences.

Jellal removed his fingers as Erza panted from exertion. As she came down from her high, she felt exhilarated… and absolutely disgusted with herself. Every time Jellal brought her over the edge, she still felt this way; no matter what Jellal said about it, she could never be completely comfortable with having this sort of intimate relationship with her noble superior.

That didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it though. As her lover hugged her closer for the inevitable post-climax snuggling, she rolled away and turned to face him. She bit her lip in hesitation as she thought about what she was about to ask.

"I- I want to try something…" she said tentatively. Jellal looked at her curiously, unsure how to respond to her request.

"What… did you have in mind?" Erza blushed deeply as she reached down to the floor to retrieve her discarded scarf. She held it up so Jellal could see it and bit her lip again as realization dawned on his face.

Jellal gently took the scarf from her hands as she laid back and held her hands up for him. He wrapped the scarf around them, tying her hands together at the wrists, and slowly pulled her arms over her head.

This done, Jellal stripped off the remainder of his clothing. Seeing the powerful Erza Knightwalker tied up like this, wiggling suggestively, was the turn on to end all turn ons, and he was going to take advantage of it. He thrust into her roughly, eliciting a loud moan from the captain.

"Hmm, we're gonna have to do something about that…" Jellal pulled out of her and retrieved a set of bandages from the bedside table. He gently pulled one into her mouth and tied it behind her head. The noise issue dealt with, Jellal thrust into her once more and began pounding into her, his hands moving up to hold her arms above her head.

He was glad he had thought of the gag—she was moaning with unparalleled intensity, albeit muffled, clearly just as turned on by her position as he was. Her legs wrapped around his back, pulling him deeper into her as he thrust harder.

She was nearing her climax again, and Jellal wanted to make it amazing for her. His thrusts grew even stronger as he leaned down and nibbled at her breasts, causing her moans to turn to small shrieks.

She was simply squirming with pleasure, struggling fiercely against his grip and her bonds. She threw back her head as her eyes rolled back, her orgasmic screams thankfully muffled by the gag. She writhed in ecstasy as she came with never before seen intensity. Jellal continued to thrust into her as she screamed and shivered her way through her most intense orgasm yet.

He had an idea suddenly, one even better than the one Erza had suggested. He yanked out of her and flipped her over so she was on all fours on the bed, facing the wall. He grabbed her hands and pulled them back between her legs, forcing her head down against the bed while keeping her ass up in the air, totally exposing her to him.

He grabbed her hips and slammed into her with renewed strength. She began moaning again as her haze from the previous climax cleared, biting against the gag and the pillow to try to silence herself.

Jellal continued to slam into her deeply, trying to think of some way to pleasure her even more. Struck by another idea, he slowed his thrusts slightly, but reached down and slowly slid a single finger into her ass.

Erza's eyes shot wide open and she screamed, loudly; the gag and pillow did little to muffle her response, and Jellal knew he'd have to finish this quickly before someone came to see what was happening in the captain's room.

He pumped his finger into her ass with the same frequency as his thrusts, eventually adding a second finger to her tightest opening, and it wasn't long before Erza was climaxing even stronger than before.

Her voice was too sore to scream anymore, and she had to resort to a near endless moan punctuated only by gasping breaths. Her whole body shook with the intensity of it, and after she reached her peak, she slumped completely into Jellal's arms; he was the only thing preventing her from falling to the bed.

Jellal was incredibly close to his own climax. He continued his methodical, powerful thrusts until he himself reached the edge. With a grunt, he came inside her, his seed spilling into her as she let out one last soft moan from the sensation.

He pulled out of her and she collapsed completely to the bed. Jellal gently removed the gag and scarf, himself exhausted from the massive exertion. After freeing the redhead, he also collapsed into the bed, curling up next to Erza and spooning her gently as she continued to gasp for breath and struggled to clear her mind from her incredible orgasm.

Jellal handed Erza her scarf back, and she took it with some amusement.

"Now you can think of this whenever you wear that."

"I always wear this thing…"

"Exactly, Erza. Exactly."

**Sorry if that got a little bit kinkier than you were expecting, but hey, when I has ideas, I has ideas. Hope you enjoyed this final installment (for now… :} )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Welp I lied here's another one. Sorry, but this idea was just too good to pass up, soooo…**

**Here's more smut!**

Jellal's mind was blank. This meeting was so dull, he had nearly passed out from lack of stimulation. He hated sitting in with the councilmen—he was almost never allowed to suggest anything, and his input was pretty much ignored.

On the bright side, he had a certain redhead practically on his arm. Erza, as his lead military captain, had always sat immediately to his left, and she seemed just as disinterested as him. They often spent these meetings trading insults and poking fun at the various council members.

Unfortunately, even this lost its spark after the second hour of the meeting rolled around. Councilmen Bluenote and Vastia were engaged in a fierce argument over the feed budget for the Legion, and almost everyone had tuned the two out. So, with nothing left to do, the king turned his attention to his lover besides him.

He was constantly struck by how beautiful she was, even in these mundane circumstances. She sat with a look of incredible disinterest, her head propped up with her left hand and her legs slung lazily off towards him to the right.

He felt the overwhelming need to touch her. He reached out and set his hand on her thigh, drawing a somewhat confused stare from the captain. He slowly moved his hand further up her leg as her look turned to a glare.

"What the fu-ahh!" Her whispered retort was cut off when Jellal reached his destination and groped her between her legs. She immediately sat up and grabbed at his hand, but either his grip was stronger than he thought or she wasn't really trying to pull him away, as his hand went nowhere. He started slowly rubbing her through the thin fabric and she let out a shaky breath and leaned back slightly.

Jellal glanced about the room, and finding that everyone was still completely zoned out, decided to take it a step further. Still cautious, he slowly slid the garment aside and began rubbing her bare flesh. She was surprisingly wet—he'd never pictured her as an exhibitionist. Then again, he didn't consider himself one either.

He slid two fingers inside of her easily, smirking a little as she bit back a moan and let out a sharp breath. He was glad for the room's arrangement at this moment—the council members were aligned in a large semicircle with a table, and Jellal and Erza were sitting at the closed end, making it very difficult for anyone to see what was going on.

Jellal started moving his fingers faster, making Erza squirm a little and bit her lip to stop whatever noise she would have made otherwise. She was close, but she knew she couldn't climax right here, right now—she wouldn't be able to hold back that noise.

One of the councilmen—Lahar, she was pretty sure—noticed her odd behavior. "Captain Knightwalker, is… everything okay? Do you have something to add?"

"Yeah Knightwalker," Jellal chimed in. "Is everything alright?" He punctuated his words with sharp thrusts of his hand, almost making her cry out. "If you have to, uh, take care of anything, feel free to go."

He pulled out his fingers and moved his hand back to his own lap. With a final glare, Erza adjusted her clothing, rose, and swept out of the room. Jellal had left her on the very edge, and she needed to take care of it. She quickly strode into her room, slammed the door and collapsed to the floor.

She let out a loud moan as her own hand found its way between her legs. She was so close, it didn't take very long for her to push herself over, throwing her head back and letting out another moan. She was panting as she came down from her high; she was covered with a light sheen of sweat, which she carefully wiped off as she stood up shakily.

She was about to return to the meeting when the door swung open and Jellal swept in. Upon seeing who had invaded her room, she spun around and slapped him.

"What the fuck was that?" she hissed at him, returning to shut the door.

"I'm not sure, but you clearly enjoyed it." The monarch replied, gesturing to her disheveled hair and clothing. Lacking a coherent reply, Erza just slapped him again.

"Fuck you!" She glared at him until her face contorted into an evil grin that meant she had an idea. She stepped inwards, right next to him, catching his mouth with her own, and at the same time, grabbing his crotch. The man jerked slightly from the sudden stimulation.

Erza broke the kiss and grinned again, though this time with less evil intent and more uncertainty. She released him and slowly knelt in front of him. Jellal could feel his pants tightening, and at eye level, Erza could see it. She slowly slid down his pants and boxers, freeing his member before looking up with uncertainty.

She looked so damn adorable just kneeling there. She may have been the most powerful warrior in Edolas, but here, she had no idea what to do. She tentatively wrapped her hand around his member and stroked it lightly, drawing a groan of pleasure from Jellal.

The noise made her a little more confident. After stroking him a few more times, she looked up at him with wide eyes and gently took he head into her mouth. Jellal sucked in a harsh breath as she slowly slid him deeper into her mouth.

She began slowly bobbing her head back and forth, eliciting another moan from the king. She wasn't very good, he noted, often twisting him uncomfortably or grazing his member with her teeth, but god, did it feel wonderful.

He gently placed his hand atop her head, guiding her to make it a little more comfortable. He didn't want to be too rough with her, but just looking at her face was intoxicating. He was getting a blowjob from the most powerful woman in the country; that kind of sensation was indescribable.

She slowly took him deeper and deeper, eventually swallowing him completely without much effort. She clearly didn't have much of a gag reflex, which was good for him. He groaned in pleasure again as she took his whole member into her throat and kept it there, slobbering him before finally pulling back to breath once more.

With a lewd slurping sound, she pulled him out completely right before his climax. She grinned evilly up at him and he realized what she was doing.

"Erza… please…" he groaned and she smiled again.

"If you have to take care of anything, feel free." She quoted him mockingly, smirking. Jellal groaned again and grabbed his member, stroking it quickly before he finally came. Erza opened her mouth and caught most of his seed, but a little fell onto her chin and chest.

She rose, swallowing loudly before cleaning herself off in the bathroom. She hesitated a second before stripping off her armor and striding seductively back into the bedroom, completely naked.

She strode up and kissed the surprised Jellal. She broke away and grinned seductively, looking down at the man's still erect cock.

"Well… are we going to do something about that, or what?"

**Okay, okay, I'm done… probably. Again, this is just kinda a dumping ground for my dirty mind, and it may expand to include other pairings maybe. I don't know. Don't expect an update anytime soon. Or ever, really, but check occasionally I guess.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Welp, I had another idea—angry sex. Kinda surprised I didn't think of this sooner, given who we're talking about here. Anyway, once more, hope this isn't shit, and here you are.**

"I believe our best course of action is to wait; we can't risk any troops right now to take care of something that may not even be a threat."

"Well, what the hell happens when they _do_ become a threat?! We need to deploy immediately, neutralize the threat before it even become one!"

Jellal sighed. His argument with the redheaded captain had not been going well. There had been an unfortunate… incident involving one of Edolas's purported allies recently, and the two were clashing over how to handle it.

"Look, Erza, we don't know if this whole debacle was intentional! I don't want to risk making an enemy of the Vards if they truly didn't mean anything!"

"Fuck that!" she responded, rising from her chair and approaching where Jellal was sitting. "What we need is immediate action! Crush them before they have a chance to launch an organized attack! I'll lead the offensive myself, whether or not _you_ think it's a good idea!"

Jellal rose from her own chair and approached the captain. "You need to treat your King with some respect." He replied coldly.

"Well maybe _you_ need to do something to earn that respect!" she spat back, getting even closer and staring him down. Jellal glared down at her, face to face, practically breathing on each other.

Suddenly, his breathing changed. She could hear it, becoming more rapid. She saw his eyes move just slightly, away from her face and downwards towards… elsewhere. He suddenly moved away from her, surprising her slightly.

"This is my final decision. This meeting is adjourned, you may leave." The council members quickly packed up their things and left the room, eager to get away from the pent up aggression between the two. Erza turned to stalk out, but the monarch's voice stopped her.

"Not you. Come with me." He commanded, and his voice left no room to argue. She followed him back towards his bedroom. When they arrived, he closed the door behind her and she turned to face him, still reasonably pissed off at his perceived denseness.

"I don't give a damn what you think about all this, I _wil-_"

"That's not why you're here, and I think you know it." She wasn't stupid—she had picked up the subtle glances he kept throwing at her, and his sudden change in demeanor. He approached her and kissed her. She willingly allowed it, but she was still angry at the man and it showed: she fiercely fought his tongue for dominance, stepping into him and forcing him back a step.

But Jellal was clearly just a fired; he stepped forward again and fought back until the two broke apart, breathless. They began to frantically undress each other, practically ripping the clothes off each other. Jellal was slightly more cautious with Erza's armor, but she merely tore his shirt away from his chest and began yanking his pants down as he pulled at the complex knots and straps that held her own outfit in place.

Once both of them were freed from their clothing, Jellal immediately grabbed Erza hair, forcing her down to his newly freed and erect member. He forced himself deeply into her mouth, holding her head in place until she nearly choked before releasing her.

She kept her lips wrapped around his cock, glaring up at him as she began to suck him with unprecedented ferocity. Her head bobbed up and down his member, callously jerking him off with her hand while swirling around the tip with her tongue. Jellal groaned and grabbed her hair again, forcing her deeper.

She continued to blow him until she could feel him approaching an orgasm. She forcefully pulled her head away, prompting an almost whining moan from the man. She smirked at him and forced him back and down onto the bed behind them. Once she had him in a lying position, she clambered on top of him, kneeling over him and basically sitting on his face.

He promptly began eating her out as she moaned and grinded into his mouth. He reached up and grabbed her thighs, pulling her even closer to him and digging his tongue into her. She responded by throwing her head back and moaning loudly, grabbing at Jellal's hair and pulling him ever deeper, riding his face for all it was worth.

As expected, as soon as she could feel her own climax begin to bubble over, he stopped, pushing her away from him. She sat on his stomach, still panting as he reached up and wiped her juices from his face.

They were both on the edge, and in no way close to satiated. Erza quickly rose up on her knees and shifted backwards, positioning herself over Jellal's erect member. She grabbed it and guided herself down on top of him, sitting completely on his cock, and moaned softly. She was almost unconsciously grinding on his dick, prompting a similar moan from him.

She began slowly moving up and down, bouncing on his member as they moaned in harmony. He grabbed her hips and began thrusting upwards to meet her, both of them nearing sweet release. Jellal was close, but so was she, and he couldn't let her win; she'd never let him forget it.

Unfortunately, Erza was simply more disciplined than he. With a final thrust, she sat down hard on his cock and he lost it, climaxing and releasing his seed inside of her. She moaned at the sensation, still grinding on his member as he bucked his hips into her.

She slowly lifted herself off of him, and she could feel some of his cum slowly running down her legs, but she didn't care. He'd had his fun, and now it was her turn. Understanding this, Jellal stood and got off the bed before turning around and lifting her up in front of him. He grabbed her legs and thighs to support her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He was already hard once more, and both were eager to continue.

He carried her over to the corner and pushed her back up against the two walls for extra support before roughly thrusting into her. Her slick opening provided a lewd squelching noise when he entered her, as Jellal's cum dripped onto the floor. There was going to be a hell of a mess for them to clean up the next morning, but right now, neither of them really gave a damn.

Jellal pounded into her hard and fast, and she quickly reached her climax, shuddering and biting her lip to keep from screaming. However, he continued to thrust into her, even increasing his pace as she came down from her high and began moaning softly once more.

He pushed her harder into the wall, trying to gain more leverage as he slammed his cock further into her. He kissed her roughly, biting at her breasts and neck, eliciting even more fervent moaning from the salacious redhead.

She was nearing another climax, and Jellal was determined to push her higher than she'd ever been. Before that though, he had a sadistic little twist. Seconds before her climax, he pulled out of her and let go of her legs.

She dropped shakily to her feet, groaning loudly and whimpering in a whiney tone. Jellal waited a few seconds, until he was confident he had broken her aggressive spell, then stepped forward and kissed her roughly. At the same time, he deftly slid two fingers into her and began thrusting with them, finger fucking her with incredible speed and ferocity. She grinded hard against his hand, and he quickly added a third finger to his stimulation, prompting gasps of ecstasy.

Her intense moans of pleasure were caught in his mouth and she shuddered violently as he finally granted her release. Once she had finished, he released her and she slid to the floor, leaning back against the corner and panting loudly, trying to catch her breath. Jellal still wasn't done with her though: he once again grabbed her hair and forced himself into her mouth, her complaints muffled by his cock. He twisted his hands in her hair and began slowly fucking her face, forcing himself deep into her throat.

He knew she could handle it, and continued to sink his member deeper into her mouth, only freeing her to occasionally gasp for breath before sliding back inside her. She eventually gave in and began swirling her tongue around him as he thrust against her face. He slowly approached climax, and after what seemed like an eternity, he came once more into her mouth with a grunt, his seed pouring down her throat.

She coughed as she swallowed his cum, standing shakily and collapsing into bed, her anger and lust satiated. Jellal collapsed next to her, well aware of the disheveled state they were both in: Erza's hair was an absolute mess, his cum still oozing from between her legs and his cock was coated in her saliva. But the pair was far too exhausted to care, their desires quelled and their passion extinguished. He sprawled out next to the captain, and quickly fell asleep.

**Well there you have it, a little longer than usual, actually. Erza may be submissive in bed, but that doesn't mean their anger can't add a little fire to their relationship. Hope this wasn't shit.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Soooo…. Yeah. New chapter. You guys seemed to like it when it got a little rough last time, sooo here's a bit more of that.**

Erza was not happy. It had been a week since her last romp with the king, and they had both decided it would be safest to not try something like that again for a little while. This had, of course, caused some problems for the captain.

She was quite horny, is what she was trying to say. She was still having that unfortunate problem with getting herself off, and a week without Jellal there to…help… was nothing short of hellish. She craved release, and God be damned if she wasn't going to get it, and soon.

She hated this feeling, this filthy, dirty little secret she carried around. She still hated Jellal out in public: the man was obnoxious, dishonorable, and frankly, a coward. But she loved what he could do to her, the pleasure he made her feel. She scowled. Was it possible to hate someone so completely, despite sleeping with them?

It was his body she craved, she decided, not anything else. Simple, basic, human, filthy, lust, nothing more. She scowled again and continued stalking down the hallway when she saw him. At this point, her base emotions were starting to cloud her logical thinking, and she stalked up to him.

Jellal was walking down the hallway, minding his own business, when someone suddenly grabbed at his crotch.

"Sugarboy…" he sighed, turning around. "We've talked abo-" He turned around completely and was surprised when Captain Knightwalker stepped in very close to him, one hand… down there, and the other resting on his chest. She stared into his eyes with a sultry expression, her breathing slightly elevated.

"Right now?" He muttered, knowing he wasn't going to dissuade her.

"Right now." She commanded, pushing him back into the bedroom he had just left. She kicked the door shut and immediately began stripping off her armor, not in the mood for foreplay or other pleasantries. She finished and looked up to find Jellal had also shed his clothes, and walked up to him again, kissing him passionately.

He slowly reached down between her legs as he kissed her, extracting a whimper from her. "Fuck me…" she moaned, breaking away. Jellal smirked, amused at how quickly she had deteriorated from her cold, distant self into…this.

"If you insist…" he grabbed her and moved her over towards the bed. He pushed her over slightly, bending her over the bed, forcing her to the mattress. She moaned into the sheets as Jellal carefully probed her with his fingers.

"You really want this, don't you?" he said as he thrust into her roughly, relishing in the sounds of her ecstasy. He began ramming into her relentlessly, smirking slightly as she clenched at the sheets in an attempt to stabilize herself against his powerful thrusts. She bit down on the sheets to muffle her moaning, which grew even louder as Jellal increased his pace.

Jellal suddenly stopped, pulling out of her and drawing out a low moan of dismay. He smirked again. "You're loving this, aren't you? You love it when I hold you down and fuck you like that…" Erza moaned in agreement, desperate for him to start again.

Jellal slowly slid his fingers into her, kneeling behind her. Soon his mouth joined his fingers, causing Erza to writhe in pleasure. His tongue probed deeply into her core, turning Erza's moans into small gasps as she shuddered in the throes of her orgasm.

As she was shivering with pleasure, Jellal stood and thrust into her again. Erza let out a tiny shriek into the mattress as he slammed into her with new energy. After a few minutes, they were both very close, and they both knew it. One of Jellal's hands was on Erza's back, keeping her pressed into the bed, and the other was on her hip, holding her still against his powerful thrusts.

Jellal stopped once more, grabbing her hips and rolling her over on the bed. "Move your legs up." He commanded, and she obeyed, locking her hands behind her knees and holding her legs up and apart.

"I want to watch your face when you cum again." Jellal stated bluntly before crashing into her again. Her mouth now uncovered, her moans of pleasure quickly turned into screams as he rammed her.

"Have fun walking around tomorrow…" Jellal muttered sadistically, pushing her legs back further, opening her up even more to his thrusts. Seconds later, Erza threw back her head and let out a scream of pleasure as she climaxed again. She shook wildly, finally pushing Jellal over the edge. With a grunt, he came, spilling his seed into her.

He pulled out of her, and she collapsed to the bed. Jellal helped her fully onto the bed before laying down beside her, pulling her still-shivering body close to his. "I love you…" he whispered in her ear before falling asleep. Erza's eyes widened at the comment, slightly shocked. What was the appropriate response to that? The truth?

Unsure how answer, Erza simply rolled over and quickly fell asleep.

.

.

.

"Hey, Sugarboy, have you seen Knightwalker today?"

"Yeah, it was weird. She's in a strangely good mood…"

The two other captains watched as the woman in question walked past, wincing slightly, clearly uncomfortable. But despite her apparent infirmity, she was in better spirits then she had been in at least a week.

Sugarboy turned to Hughes, confused. "Who the hell would do that with her? Are they suicidal?"

Hughes just shrugged. It was fairly obvious _someone_ was screwing the captain, but Sugarboy's question still stood. No one would be caught dead even looking at Captain Knightwalker in that way, much less going that far. The pair dropped the subject.

Jellal smirked at their conversation from behind a pillar, before turning and returning to his office. Sure, he could trust them enough to tell them, but would he?

"They'd never believe me even if I did." Jellal muttered with a chuckle.

Sugarboy and Hughes never did find out who was screwing their fellow captain.

**Hehehe, wow, I actually managed to fit some sort of plot in this, what the hell. That may or may not be continued in future chapters. We'll see.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Had a few minutes, and some ideas, so I'm back. Fanlover, to respond… yeah, no, probably not gonna happen. Not sure if that was something you were looking forward to, but if so… sorry? Here's some more smut, plus some plot development (which is actually just more smut, sooo…) **

**Chapter 8**

"Fuck!"

Erza let out a shout and clawed at her lover's back, leaving red scratches that nearly broke the skin. Jellal smirked and shifted a little, pressing her back against the wall as he entered her roughly again. She let out a tiny scream and her legs almost came unwrapped from around his waist.

Another few thrusts, and the pair was both climaxing, Erza moaning uncontrollably and Jellal biting down on her shoulder to keep from doing the same. Once they'd both finished, Jellal released the redhead's legs and let her drop to her feet. She made her way shakily over to the bed where they both lay down, exhausted.

It was silent for a moment, the couple just laying entwined together, revealing in their fading ecstasy. Then Jellal asked the question that would change their night.

"Do you love me, Erza?"

"What?" The captain was taken aback by the sudden inquisition.

"I've told you I love you, but do you love me?" The monarch repeated seriously. This again brought Erza's dilemma to the surface as she pondered how she really felt. She finally decided to just tell the truth.

"No. I don't." She could feel the man behind her deflate a little at her answer. "You're insufferable, obnoxious, and a coward… but damn, does this make up for it."

Erza knew she'd made a mistake seconds later. She felt the man shift behind her, sitting up. "Is that really all I am to you?" he asked, sounding hurt and slightly angry.

Erza tried to backpedal. "No, no, that's not what I meant-" She was cut off when Jella stood up and flipped her on her back, staring into her eyes with a look of pain… or was it anger?

"No, Jellal, I- kyaa!" Erza was cut off when Jellal suddenly pulled her legs apart and slammed his member into her without much caution. It hurt, and the redhead winced in pain even as she gasped with pleasure.

"That's 'Your Majesty' to you." The king replied coldly. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed, rendering her helpless before pulling out completely and thrusting into her again. He watched her writhe in pleasure and his brow furrowed.

"You only love me when I fuck you, huh? Y'know what that makes you?" He leaned down to whisper in her ear, removing his cock and penetrating her with his fingers. "A dirty… little… slut." He whispered to her, punctuating his words with spasm-inducing thrusts with his fingers.

"Y-your Majes- Ahh!" She was cut off as Jellal rammed his member into her once more, drawing out a small shriek. Erza opened her mouth to speak again, and Jellal added more force to his thrust, inducing an even louder shout.

This was how it went for the next several minutes. Erza would try to explain herself, only to be cut off by Jellal's rough and forceful lovemaking. He taunted her as well, calling her a slut, a cheap whore, his plaything, until she was flushed red with shame, biting her lip to keep from screaming even more.

"What, nothing else to say? Did I finally fuck your brains out?" The monarch said coldly as he continued to penetrate her roughly. She whimpered and writhed in pleasure, her hands still restrained by Jellal's iron grip.

He thrust into her faster and harder, and soon she was wincing with pain in addition to pleasure. She really was going to have trouble walking after this, she thought. Jellal was clearly thinking the same thing, smirking as he slammed into her even harder.

She was so close though, and he knew it. Every time she felt her orgasm approaching, Jellal deliberately slowed his pace, keeping her on edge for several minutes. Finally he pulled out of her, smirking sadistically at her shivering, sweaty, naked body. He still held her wrists down, preventing her from satisfying herself.

"Beg." He commanded, to which she bit her lip harder and stayed silent. "Beg for it, you slut!" He demanded more fiercely, and she bitterly looked down.

"P-please let me cum Y-your Majesty…" She stuttered, face glowing red with shame.

"Let _who_ cum?" He asked slowly, drawing out the punishment.

"Please, Your Majesty, let your little slut cum…" she gasped, now growing desperate. Jellal stepped forward and rammed his cock into her again, thrusting rapidly as she climaxed, her whole body shivering and a drawn out scream of pleasure escaping.

Jellal continued pumping into her until he also reached his tipping point. He pulled out of her again and shot his load across her stomach and chest, causing Erza to redden in shame once more.

Once Jellal was finished, he stepped back and retrieved the woman's clothing from where it had been discarded on the floor. He picked it up and tossed the garments at her.

"Get the hell out, and I hope you're not stupid enough to come back." He said without any empathy. He gestured towards the door. "Clean yourself up in your own bedroom." He commanded, and Erza passively obeyed. She quickly pulled on her clothing and left, walking (albeit with some difficulty) down the hallway to her own room and hoping no one would notice the cum that had painted her abdomen and was slowly dripping down her stomach.

After cleaning herself up, she sat down on her bed and curled up in the fetal position. She had fucked up, and she knew it. Now she had ruined whatever tenuous relationship they had had, and it was entirely her fault.

It was all she could do to stop herself from crying. She hadn't thought she had loved him, but now that it was clear that what they had was over, she wasn't so sure. She felt dirty, and depressed, and most of all, angry at herself.

Maybe I am just his little slut," she muttered bitterly. "But now I'm not even that." She swallowed the lump in her throat, rolled over, and with some difficulty, fell asleep.

**Wow, even in my smut I find a place to stick angst. Don't worry, we'll get some make-up sex soon. Have fun with this one!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hehehe here we are new chapter. This one's at you, darkfire, as you seem to enjoy this…**

**And you really thought the angst would let up here? Nahh bro we gonna get some revenge action up in here! They can make up later!**

**Well, I guess they'll make up here too, but ehh.**

Erza didn't know what she felt.

The previous day it had seemed to be sadness, grief, guilt… but now she wasn't sure. She was hurt, and that drew up the only emotion she was really capable of expressing—anger.

"Damn King and his expectations. I'll show him…" she muttered fiercely, stalking about her room. Her emotions clouded her judgement to such an extent she finally determined what to do. With a scowl, she swept out of her room and walked down towards the King's chambers.

He was asleep when she arrived, as she expected. With a smirk, she set up her plan. A little sleeping drug to make sure he wouldn't wake up, and she sprang into action. Jellal's sleeping form was removed from the bed and everything was set up to her liking. With a smirk, Erza stripped off her clothing and took the monarch's place on the bed, waiting for him to wake up.

. . .

Jellal's eyes fluttered open with a groan. "Did someone slip me something…" he muttered, extremely groggy. That's when he noticed his position and awoke fully with a start.

He was definitely _not_ in his bed, was the first thing. He appeared to be tied to a chair, his arms bound to the armrests and his legs to the legs. He was also stark naked, much to his surprise. He looked up and instantly put together what had happened.

He was facing the bed, his bed, where a very naked redhead lay, writhing in ecstasy as she pleasured herself. Jellal could feel himself getting hard, reminiscing on how this whole thing had started. The redhead opened her eyes with a moan and saw him awake.

"Ooh, look who woke up." She smirked and fucked herself with her fingers even harder, letting out another groan of pleasure. Jellal was beyond aroused at this point, straining against his bonds to try to reach her. She felt a sadistic burst of satisfaction at seeing what her little show was doing to him.

She saw his desperation and grinned evilly as she continued her self-pleasure. "I bet you wanna come over her and fuck me senseless." She moaned again, deliberately slowing her pace to draw it out. "Well, this time, you can't."

A few more minutes of this, and Jellal's cock was throbbing for release. Erza finally rose from the bed and approached him. "I really don't like it when you call me names like that." She growled, kneeling in front of him. With a seductive lick up his shaft, she took the tip into her mouth and sucked at it, causing him to groan heatedly.

"Erza…please…"

"Maybe if you say sorry. That fucking you gave me hurt, you know." She continued to lightly lick at the tip of his member, pushing him even closer but not letting him go over the edge.

"I'm… sorry…" He grunted, his hips thrusting towards her, trying to move her mouth further along his shaft. She smirked and kept right on sucking the tip, causing him to moan again. "Please…"

She pulled her mouth away and smirked again. With a couple shirt strokes, he came, spraying his load into the air where it landed on his thighs and stomach. With a sultry look, Erza leaned in and slowly licked some of his cum off his leg, drawing out a loud groan of pleasure.

"Now you've had your fun…" She muttered, standing up and pushing the chair over. Jellal was unable to stop the fall and started with the impact, still unable to free himself. Erza approached and kneeled over his chest. "I'll teach you to call me a slut." She growled before grabbing his hair and sitting on his face.

Jellal immediately went to work, thrusting deeply with his tongue as she moaned in pleasure. She rode his face for all it was worth, yanking him by the hair deeper into her, moaning uncontrollably with pleasure.

She gripped his head tightly with her thighs, clawing at his scalp as his skilled mouth brought her to a stunning climax. With a tiny shriek, she shuddered her way through her orgasm, standing shakily to let the man beneath her breathe.

She glared down at him. "I hope you're sorry, you asshole." She growled. "Or else I'll keep you in that chair until you are."

Jellal gulped audibly. "I- I'm sorry. I overreacted…"

Erza sighed and cut him loose. "I know… I said the wrong thing too… I guess I am just a whore…" She trailed off, her anger fading into guilt and grief once more.

Jellal stood and pulled her into a hug. "No, no you're not… I was wrong Erza, I was so wrong…"

The flood of emotions hit Erza like a truck. _He's sorry… he forgives you…_ She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck, trying to keep from crying. "I- I'm sorry…" She gulped in air and gripped him tighter. "I- I do love you… I figured it out, just now. I… I didn't want to lose you…"

"And I don't ever want to lose you. I'm sorry for how I acted, I hurt you and that's not okay." Jellal sighed. "Can you forgive me?"

Erza just nodded into his shoulder, still a little overwhelmed. Jellal smiled and hugged her close. "How 'bout we make up for it? I'm free tomorrow, let's make love all night."

Erza sucked in a deep breath and stood up. Already, her emotions were fading and being replaced with arousal. "Let's do that." She whispered huskily in his ear before leading him back towards the bed. She got down and wiggled seductively.

"I don't know… I was a very naughty little captain." She smirked. "I think I still need to be punished, _Your Majesty…_" she whispered in a sultry voice. Jellal smiled and approached her.

It was gonna be a long night.

**There you are, hope you enjoy!**

**More to come, hehehe…**

**Plot seems complete though, but ya never know…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Soooo, it would appear our plot is complete.**

**Pity.**

**Buuttttt, that doesn't mean I'll stop writing! For one, I'll oblige Fanlover with Erza's 'punishment' hehe, and then I have some other ideas too… Jellal might wanna start training with her and god knows that'll be interesting… *smirk smirk***

**Chapter 10**

"_I think I still need to be punished Your Majesty…"_

Jellal grinned as she wiggled seductively on the bed. "God, you look sexy…but I bet you'd look better if I tied you up and fucked you…"

"Oh god yes…" she moaned approvingly. "Please, Your Majesty, punish your naughty little pet."

The monarch stepped forward, groping her breasts and earning himself a whimper of approval. "There's…a box…of stuff…in my room…" she panted, clearly excited. "Go get it…"

Jellal quickly did as she had asked and returned. He pulled the box open and smirked. "Hmm, someone's a naughty little slut…" He pulled out several ropes and set them aside, glancing into the box of toys again. "Do you think about me when you use these?"

Erza bit her lip and nodded, coloring a little when she thought about the contents of the box. Jellal smirked again and moved forward, picking up the ropes again. He took one of her ankles and started tying it to one of the bed posts. Erza whimpered lightly as he finished and moved to the other leg, lashing them to the bed posts and forcing her to spread her legs apart.

He stood and she held out her hands towards him, eagerly awaiting what she knew was coming. Jellal prepared to tie her hands when he stopped and picked her scarf up off the ground instead. "Should we use this instead?"

Erza's eyes widened at the idea, remembering the last time the scarf had entered their little romp. "Yes…" he whispered, and Jellal grinned. He quickly bound her hands and pushed her arms over her head. With a sly grin, he slid two fingers into her soaking core and smirked as she gasped with pleasure.

He fucked her with his fingers, grinning as she rolled her hips against his hand. She gasped and moaned as he found the perfect spot within her and rubbed against it, making her shudder and struggle against her restraints.

"Ah, ah, you're being too loud…" Jellal removed his fingers and looked around. "We'll have to fix that. His eyes landed on her discarded panties and he quickly picked them up.

"Open." He commanded, gently pushing the garment into her mouth when she complied. "Now bite down." As soon as she did so, he mounted the bed and rammed his erect member into her, causing her to shriek into the makeshift gag.

He continued to pump into her, causing her to moan through the cloth. She was in absolute ecstasy, and she could taste herself on her damp panties, a fact that only aroused her more. Jellal groped her breasts as he rammed into her, pulling at her nipples and making her shriek through her gag.

Before long, she was climaxing, screaming Jellal's name through clenched teeth as he slammed his cock deep into her core. Once she was done shuddering, he pulled out of her, earning a muffled moan of desire.

"Let's try something new…you up for it?" She nodded, whimpering eagerly. He quickly untied her feet from the bed posts, and freed her hands. He grabbed her legs and pushed them back. "Grab your ankles." He ordered, and she obeyed, pulling her legs back over her head. He quickly wrapped the ropes around her hands and ankles, binding the two together and leaving her quite exposed to him.

He chuckled and slowly ran a finger up her wet slit, drawing out a passionate moan. She twitched in anticipation, panting deeply through the gag. Jellal waited a few seconds before stepping forward again and slamming his member into her.

Her voice was sore from screaming, and she simply gasped and panted with pleasure as he grabbed her legs for more leverage and ramming his cock into her. Each thrust made her shudder from the force of it, and she pulled her legs apart further to let him enter her further.

They were both close now. Jellal smirked sadistically as he pulled out of her again. "I bet that tight little ass of yours feels really good…" He rubbed her other opening lightly, slowly pushing a finger into her. Her eyes widened and she shook her head violently, moaning through the gag. Jellal reached up and removed it.

'No…not that. Not right now…" she actually sounded quite shaken. "That's different…"

Jellal nodded understandingly. "Ok…well, I have to make it up to you…" he grinned and knelt down, slowly licking her juices from between her legs. Now ungagged, she let out an unconstrained moan, shaking slightly as he slowly ate her out.

"More…" she groaned, straining against the ropes. "Fuck…god, right there, right there!" She directed his tongue towards all her most sensitive portions, shaking and screaming when he hit just the perfect spot. She couldn't grab his head like she normally did, so she simply moaned directions and shuddered in pleasure when he obeyed.

With one final movement of his tongue, he rose again and slowly prodded her core with the tip of his cock. "…you want this so badly, don't you? Beg for it then."

"Oh god, Jellal, fuck me…"

"What was that?" Jellal smirked sadistically. "My little plaything's gonna have to speak up…"

"Fuck me!" she screamed, desperate for release. Jellal complied immediately, ramming his throbbing cock into her and pushing her over the edge almost immediately. "Oh god, Jellal!" She screamed his name as she came, shaking violently against her bonds. The man continued to ram into her until he himself reached his climax.

He pulled out of her and unloaded his seed onto her legs and wet core. "Erza…" he moaned as he watched his cum drip between her legs. She was panting madly as he finally reached over to untie her. Once she was free, she reached down and ran a finger through the cum on her legs, before bringing it up and licking it clean with a seductive smirk.

Jellal grinned. She had come a long way, socially, and of course sexually… and he loved every aspect of her. He helped her stand and clean herself off before dressing himself. She retrieved her own clothes and walked towards the door.

"Hey, Erza…" he gestured towards the bed. "Stay. Just for the night." She gleefully jumped into bed and he lay besides her, and in that moment, they could pretend they were just a normal couple, a happy one, one that wasn't flagrantly illegal or solely physical. For just a little while, they could both be happy, wrapped in each other's arms.

And for both of them, that moment couldn't last long enough.

**Yassssss, somehow some fluff in the bondage-y thing. Huh. I somehow specialize in combining things that shouldn't be combined. Not sure if that's good or bad.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Im backkkkkkkkk! Sorry bout the huge wait times now my life has gotten 210309482952509345 times busier, with finals, college, and of course the dreaded writer's block. Finally came up with this idea.**

**Fanlover, as for your questions…I don't know honestly. We'll see.**

**Chapter 11**

Erza collapsed onto Jellal's chest for the fourth or fifth or maybe sixth time- she wasn't even sure how many anymore- panting heavily and whimpering slightly. Her lover was breathing heavily as well, and after disentangling himself from her, quickly fell asleep with his arms still wrapped around her.

Erza unconsciously snuggled against him and thought things over as the remnants of her climax faded. He had spent the last week fucking her brains out every night, and as much as she loved it, his dominance in bed was making her feel weak…

She didn't like that, simply speaking, and with a grin, she thought of a way to combat that without jeopardizing her own satisfaction. She smirked slightly as she adjusted herself in his arms and quickly fell asleep.

Erza was the first one up in the morning, as usual. It helped when they were particularly messy, giving her time to clean up before sneaking out, but today…

With a smirk Erza shook her partner awake. Jellal awoke with a start, looking around quickly. "Wha-"

"Get up. I've decided that if we're going to be lovers, you're going to start training with me. C'mon."

"Erza…" Jellal rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around. "It's the crack of fucking dawn!"

"Exactly." Erza smirked again. "Now get dressed, I'm expecting you down there in ten minutes."

Jellal groaned and stumbled out of bed, making it down to the training yard with only seconds to spare. Erza grinned evilly and tossed him a stave, picking up her own spear. "Let's begin then."

She attacked with a nearly unparalleled ferocity. Jellal had experience with staffs from his time as Mystogan but Erza was on another level. It took her about three minutes to annihilate his defense completely, and she hadn't even broken a sweat. Jellal picked himself up- again- and tried to rethink his strategy.

Erza charged again, smirking in triumph. Jellal dodged her first attack and stepped inside her guard. This left him too close to attack with the stave, but he had a different plan; he grabbed her and kissed her lightly before skipping away from her.

Erza froze up, unable to complete her attack or comprehend what had happened. Sure, they had kissed before, plenty of times, but this kiss was less one of lust and more of…compassion. Caring. The kind of kiss shared between married couples, not illicit lovers.

For whatever reason, this made her angry…and lustful. She wanted more, and she knew exactly how to get it. She unleashed a flurry of focused attacks, driving the already exhausted man back until he was forced against the exterior wall. She kicked out his leg, forcing him to his knees and grabbed his hair.

"Kiss me here, why don't you?" She growled, feeling the damp fabric between her legs. With a hiss of pleasure she pulled the garment out of the way and pulled his face between her legs, where he immediately grabbed her thighs and dug into her core with his tongue.

Erza grunted with pleasure as his mouth made contact with her, grinding slowly into his face and whimpering slightly. She fought to control herself, wanting to stay in control of the situation…but damn his tongue was-ahh!

Her own small shriek of pleasure cut off her thoughts as Jellal gently bit at her clit, shuddering slightly as she twisted her fingers in his hair, desperately trying to hang on to her dominance. "Fuck…" she moaned as he continued to eat her out.

This wasn't working, she decided, and pulled him away from the wall, pushing him on his back on the ground. "Lift your hips." She commanded, pulling his pants and undergarments down, freeing his half-erect cock. She gave it a few quick strokes to get him fully hard before pulling her panties aside again and sitting down hard on his member.

She bit her lip to keep her loud moan of excitement from escaping, moving her hips in small circles as she slowly grinded into him. With another small moan she began slowly riding his cock, bouncing up and down slightly but gradually growing more impatient. She planted her hands on the ground behind her for support and groaned as she started moving faster.

Jellal grabbed her hips and began thrusting up to meet her. She moaned loudly, glad it was still early and no one would be around to hear. She continued to ride his cock, but with Jellal's added stimulation she was finding it harder and harder to stay in control.

Jellal pounded into her from beneath, turning her moans into small shrieks of ecstasy. She was slowly losing her fight for dominance and in a last ditch effort to reclaim it, she lifted herself off his cock entirely before slamming back now, throwing her head back and screaming with pleasure as he continued to ram into her.

Her final movement pushed her over the edge and she climaxed hard, her screams echoing off the courtyard walls as her lover continued to ravage her. Once she was done, Jellal smirked and flipped her onto her hands and knees, doggy style, before burying his member deep into her pussy again. She moan loudly as she came down from her high and Jellal continued to pump into her holding her still as his hips crashed into her.

She shuddered under the force of his fucking, whimpering softly- all semblance of control was gone now, but she didn't care anymore, she just wanted him to keep fucking her for all it was worth. Finally, he buried his cock deep inside her and grunted as his seed filled her.

He removed himself and she got shakily to her feet, straightening her armor. She could feel his cum leaking into her panties, and moaned softly at the sensation of it rubbing against her skin. Jellal also straightened his clothing, still smirking.

"I think I like training. Let's do it more often." Erza was too exhausted and happy to reply, simply nodding in agreement as she panted heavily. Jellal hugged her and rubbed the garment between her legs, grinning. "You like that? Wear those all day then, so you don't forget."

Erza whimpered her approval and nodded. There was no way she would ever forget that, but the constant reminder squishing against her skin made her feel…dirty. But in a good way, like she was flaunting their relationship to everyone she walked past. Jellal released her and the two went their separate ways.

**Hehehe there we are. She tries, doesn't she, but she really just loves it when Mysto does his own thing lol. New chapter up…soon. Maybe.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hehehe, here we are again. Had some free time, and **_**someone**_** asked for a hot tub sex scene, so that's what you're gettin', hehehe. To answer more questions, I have a strange feeling Hughes and/or Sugarboy are gonna find out soon enough…and I'm sure that'll be **_**quite**_** entertaining…**

**Chapter 12**

Jellal stood and stretched in the changing room before stripping off his robes and wrapping a towel around his waist. He was off to use the palace's hot tub, which was only open to upper ranked members of the staff, and he was expecting a lot of privacy.

He slipped into the room and closed the door behind him before dropping the towel and sliding into the hot water. He groaned in satisfaction and relaxed- running a country was hard work after all, and he deserved a little break.

His reverie was interrupted when he heard the door creak open again. He quickly sat up, remembering that he was, in fact, completely naked…not a condition most people normally saw him in. He relaxed when he saw who had entered…though only a little.

"Oh, Erza, you startled me." He leaned back in the hot tub, not overly concerned if she saw him naked- it wouldn't have been the first time, clearly.

"Oh did I?" The redhead asked. She was wearing a simple black bikini top and a towel around her waist, which she dropped…to reveal that was all she was wearing, and was completely naked aside from her top. She smirked as she walked forward and slipped into the tub, wading towards him. "I heard you were in here and decided I could help you relax…"

Jellal grinned as he felt himself becoming aroused, warmth spreading through his body…and it wasn't from the hot tub. Erza smiled as she kneeled on the bench facing him, straddling his lap, and slowly sat down on his erect cock. She let out a soft moan and wrapped her arms around the man's neck, pulling his face close against her breasts.

Jellal grinned and grabbed her ass, slowly grinding against her as she did the same to him. She quickly rose back up again and started riding his dick, whimpering slightly at the sensation. Jellal looked up and captured her mouth in a kiss, groaning slightly against her lips.

She sped up, her whimpers turning to gasps of pleasure as she rode his cock. Jellal leaned his head back against the edge of the tub and panted slightly, gripping the woman's hips as she pleasured the both of them.

Erza grinded against his member, letting out a loud moan and causing Jellal to do the same when they suddenly heard voices from the changing room outside. Erza froze, knowing that being caught in this position would absolutely destroy her career. She flushed redder than her hair and looked Jellal in the eye.

"Fuck, Jellal, what do we do…" There was no time for them to move away from each other, not that it would've helped- they were both at least partially nude anyway, though it was hard to tell through the bubbling water.

Jellal had a flash of inspiration. "Pretend we're arguing. Just do it, quickly." As he spoke, the door creaked open and the other two army captains strolled in. Erza immediately leaned back and slapped Jellal across the face, making it look like a convincing fight…despite the fact that Jellal's cock was still impaled in her to the hilt.

"What the fucking hell?! The other situation was one thing, but this is just ridiculous!" She shrieked in his face, causing Hughes and Sugarboy to falter. Jellal glared back, trying to make it convincing.

"Look, _Captain_, you need to learn some damn respect!" He retorted, discreetly glancing towards the men to see their reaction. Sure enough, they froze in place and slowly backed out of the room, knowing better than to get involved. They pulled the door shut behind them and Jellal breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good job." He grunted as he grabbed her and lifted her off of his member. He quickly switched their positions, bending her over the edge of the tub and penetrated her from behind. Erza let out a low moan as he began thrusting into her, the heat from the water clearly exciting both of them.

Her hands scrabbled against the stone floor as she tried to find something to hold onto. Jellal smirked and pinned them down by the wrists, leaning forward and burying his member powerfully inside her. She let out a tiny shriek at his powerful thrust and moaned loudly. She felt hot, in every sense of the word, and continued to moan as Jellal rammed into her.

The man moved one hand to her back, keeping her breasts and face pressed against the cold stone floor even as her legs remained submerged in the warm water. He used the other hand to grip her in place, holding her still as he pounded her core.

Erza let out a scream of ecstasy as she came, her walls clenching around him as she climaxed hard, spurring Jellal on. He continued to slam into her as he reached the peak himself, releasing inside her and moaned as his seed filled her.

Jellal pulled out of her and sat down, submerging himself to the chest once again. Erza turned around and sank in next to him, rubbing her shoulder against his arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, that was _very_ good stress relief." Jellal commented, causing Erza to giggle in a very uncharacteristic manner. Jellal smiled and wrapped his arm around her, still breathing heavily from the exertion.

. . .

Little did the two lovers know, but Hughes and Sugarboy had never really left. Sugarboy had been rightfully suspicious when he had heard Erza' moans turn to screams of fury as soon as he entered the room. They had left the door open a crack and what they saw shocked them.

"It…it was His Majesty? How insane is he?" Sugarboy hissed to his companion. Hughes was in equal shock.

"What…the…fuck… not only is he fucking her…he's doin a damn good job of it…" The other captain muttered as they heard Erza's screaming climax. The both of them shuddered slightly.

"Well I guess that explains it…but still…" Sugarboy wondered aloud as he looked at the pair's post-coital snuggling. "How did he manage to tame that woman? Or maybe, she tamed him…"

**Hehehe**

**Hehehehehehehehehehe**

**Well there you go. Not much else to say here, I guess. Have fun with this, hahaha…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Well, first I'd like to congratulate y'all. You've made my lemony, citrusy dirty thoughts dump my most reviewed story. Congrats? I'm not sure if that's worth celebrating lol. Anyway, I'm actually not really sure what to do with this chapter. **

**We had hot tub sex…how about post-hot tub shower sex?**

**We'll get to the other captains, hehehe, but not yet…**

**Chapter 13**

Sugarboy and Hughes eventually tired of watching the pair sit in the hot tub and moved off…the experience was not forgotten though, and the pair would certainly be bringing it up again.

Jellal, in the meantime, was happy as can be. He was relaxed in the hot tub, he had just had some of the most amazing sex he had had in his life, and he had the most beautiful woman in the world curled up in his arms. But even now, he felt restless…

He gazed at the redhead's beautiful, curvy, half naked body and felt himself growing aroused again. He shifted uncomfortably and roused Erza. "Hey…we should probably get out…"

She nodded in agreement and pulled herself out, bending over slightly to flaunt her still naked bottom and Jellal sucked in a deep breath when he saw her. He stepped out himself and Erza bit her lip when she saw his very erect cock.

"I suppose…we should do something about that…" She murmured, closing the gap between them and kissing him hard, even as her hand made its way down and began to stroke him lightly.

Jellal groaned happily at the stimulation and groped her breasts through her bikini top. "I wanna see all of you this time…"

Erza smirked. "Uh uh…I need to freshen up first. You…" she grinned sadistically and gave him a few more fast strokes to get him riled up. "Need to wait."

Jellal groaned in his arousal and tried to grab her, but she skirted his grasp and giggled again- twice in one day, this was a real breakthrough- before slipping into the other room to shower. Jellal groaned heatedly and furiously tried to pleasure himself, but to no avail. He was under the same spell she had been when he had first initiated this…relationship. She was the only one who could satisfy him, and he'd be damned if he was going to stop him.

He walked shakily to the door and slid silently into the changing room. He heard the shower running and grinned slyly as he approached. He quickly slipped past the curtain and grabbed the redhead from behind, pulling her close to him and rubbing his erection against her backside.

Erza shrieked slightly in surprise and tried to pull out of his grasp. "What the- Jellal!"

Jellal responded by groping her breasts again, causing the captain to shudder in his grasp. The monarch grinned and he spun her around before pinning her to the wall and kissing her passionately, muffling her surprised gasps. She glanced down at his throbbing cock and bit her lip nervously again. "Are you gonna…fuck me…."

He grabbed one of her legs and pulled it up, pinning it against the wall to give him access. "Hmm…you've been a naughty, naughty girl…" He murmured as the shower continued, filling the stall with steam and soaking his back.

"P-please punish me Your Majesty…" she stammered, clearly aroused by the idea. Jellal smirked and gently pushed the tip of his member against her soaking pussy. Erza moaned loudly. "God, please fuck me…"

Jellal smirked and quickly rammed into her, causing her to flinch and cry out with pleasure. "Now, I can't just fuck someone who's been so naughty, it's a bad example…looks like it's punishment then." He began ramming into her hard and fast, just the way she liked it, and grinned as he heard her moaning loudly in ecstasy.

He pressed her harder against the wall, his fingers digging into her leg as he held it up, savagely fucked her, her moans quickly turning to gasps and screams as she approached an intense climax. Moments before she released, Jellal yanked out of her and pinned her arms to the wall, preventing her from finishing it herself.

Erza moaned heatedly in desperation as the shower continued to pour over the two of them. Jellal just smirked. "That's your punishment. No release for you."

"Please…please let me cum!" Erza panted out, rolling her hips towards him in a desperate attempt to push herself over the edge.

"Hmm…then tell me, who am I?" Jellal asked.

"Your Majesty…" she gasped, growing frantic. "Master…" she added, trying a new title to convince him.

"Hmm…I like that. But who are you?"

"His Majesty's little fucktoy- god, please just make me cum!" She moaned, overwhelmed by her desire. Jellal smirked and forcefully buried his throbbing cock fully into her, pounding into her relentlessly. She screamed in absolute pleasure as she came, her walls clenching tightly around him.

With another few hard thrusts, Jellal groaned as he came and released his seed into her. Erza whimpered as she felt him fill her, and Jellal let her leg drop back to the floor.

"Did you enjoy that?" Jellal asked, grabbing some shampoo. He _was_ still in the shower, and he needed to get the chlorine out of his hair.

"Y-yes…" Erza stammered, her face still glowing in shame of what he had made her say. Jellal smiled gently at her and embraced her.

"Look, if you don't like what happens when we fuck, you can just tell me."

Erza nodded slightly, though she didn't want to change anything. The way he dominated her was just…wonderful. She was so dominant in her everyday life, it felt great to just let someone control her for a while each night. Although…

"No, I'm ok…but I'll be getting you back." She warned and Jellal smiled.

"I look forward to it."

**Heheheheheh well that's that. Y'all will get the captains stuff, but I literally have no clue what to do sooooo I just made y'all another lemon lol. We'll get to it, no worries.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I knowwwww, it's been too damn long, I'm very, very sorry, I've just been incredibly busy! Summer work hours, prepping for college, BS financial shit, plus the worst damn case of writer's block fuckin' ever. So, now, I finally know what I'm gonna do, and I finally have time to do it! So, here ya go!**

**Chapter 14**

Erza strode into Jellal's office, hips swaying sensually, with a satisfied smirk on her face. Jellal was far absorbed in his work and didn't notice her til she yanked out his chair and straddled his lap, facing him.

"Well hello there Captain. What can I do for you?" He asked confused and more than just a little aroused. Erza noticed this and started grinding lightly against the bulge in his pants.

"Oh, nothing much. Just come to return a little…favor, that's all." She replied, causing Jellal to grin. He put down the rest of his paper work and focused his attention on her, kissing her lightly. Erza responded in kind, much more passionately, and started grinding harder against his erection.

She quickly slid his pants down and started stroking his member, eliciting a loud groan of pleasure. Before she could progress any further, however, a knock on the door interrupted them.

Jellal gestured madly besides his desk and Erza frantically obeyed, sliding under the desk so she wouldn't be seen. Hughes and Sugarboy entered and took their seats before the King, oblivious to what had transpired before they entered.

"Your Majesty…there's something we need to talk about." Sugarboy started, earning a curious glance. The captain paused, trying to find the best way to word what he wanted to say, when Hughes cut in.

"Look, excuse the bluntness, but we know you and Erza- Captain Knightwalker, excuse me- are banging. Like, a lot." Jellal and Erza both gasped in surprise, and partly in horror- this was bad. Very, very bad.

"Well, yeah, to put it bluntly, we do know. And that's what we wanted to talk about." Sugarboy continued. "I don't know how this all started, but to be honest, Captain Knightwalker is happier than she's been in years…or ever, even."

"It's done wonders to her personality." Hughes interrupted again. Erza snorted softly and shot a look at where she knew Hughes was. She glanced at Jellal's still exposed cock inches from her head and smiled devilishly- this wasn't exactly what she'd had planned, but it'd work just fine.

She took him in her hand and stroked him lightly, causing the monarch to tense suddenly. The other two captains kept talking.

"Our point is, we don't care how illegal or immoral whatever it is you two are doing is." Sugaboy added. "It seems both of you have finally found something in the other."

Erza grinned and gently took his tip into her mouth, sucking on it slightly. Jellal clenched the arms of his chair, trying not to make a noise. Erza chuckled evilly to herself and began bobbing her head up and down on his shaft, taking all of him in before backing up and swirling her tongue around his tip.

Jellal grunted softly and shifted uncomfortably. The other captains were clueless.

"We'll keep your secret, Your Majesty. To be honest, we were kinda concerned Erza'd never find a lover."

Erza rolled her eyes at this and took Jellal's entire length into her throat, almost choking but keeping it there, pleasuring him with her tongue. Jellal groaned audibly, at last drawing the attention of the other two.

"Hey, what's- oh." Sugarboy figured it out first, grabbing Hughes and quickly leaving the room.

"Yo, what's goin on- aw shit." Hughes figured it out as he was yanked out of the room. Erza grinned widely as she emerged and once again straddled the King's lap, pulling her panties aside.

"I thought they'd never leave…" she murmured as she mounted his cock and moaned softly in pleasure as she started to ride him slowly. Jellal gasped again and grabbed her hips as she pleasured the both of them.

"I told you I'd punish you…" she murmured. "So here's how it's gonna go. You are going to fuck me, as hard as you want. You are going to make me cum, hopefully several times. And then, right when you think you're going to cum yourself, you're going to stop, and I'm going to go about my day knowing you're wound up like a spring."

Jellal paused and then nodded before hoisting her up and slamming her back against the wall, gripping her thighs as he began ramming into her with considerable force. The redhead moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around him.

It wasn't long before she came the first time with a whimpering moan- she climaxed very easily, as she'd noticed over the course of this torrid love affair. Jellal, on the other hand, had much more stamina: better for her in this scenario, she thought with a smirk.

Jellal switched their position, clearing his desk with a swipe of his arm before laying her on her back, pushing her legs up towards her head. She grabbed them and held them in place as he entered her again, pounding into her once again.

She felt the force of every thrust slamming deep into her, and her moans got louder with every moment. Fuck, his cock felt good…and it was even better knowing she'd be the only one to get any enjoyment out of this.

With another powerful thrust, Erza climaxed again, this time with his name dropping from her lips repeatedly, knowing exactly what that'd do to him. She was right: the monarch groaned in pleasure as he ripped her minimal clothing away from her body, tossing her back to the floor on all fours. He knelt behind her and buried his throbbing cock as deep and as hard into her as he could.

She grunted loudly in pleasure and surprise- this was new…and it felt fucking great. He slid almost entirely out of her again before slamming back in, repeating this over, and over, getting faster with every shuddering motion. The redhead did all she could to hold back her scream, getting close to yet another climax.

With a roar of pleasure, Jellal brought her over the edge again, and she screamed and screamed. It seemed to last for hours before she finally came down, totally satisfied. Jellal was still ramming into her, getting incredibly close. She realized he couldn't stop himself and quickly moved away, turning around to kneel in front of him.

He stood up and looked down at her, his literally throbbing dick in one hand, the other clenching in a fist as he tried to hold himself back.

"Erza…please…"

"Please what?" She asked innocently, pushing her breasts together with her arms and wiggling sexily. The king groaned, almost losing it right there.

"Please let me cum all over you…"

Erza bit her lip and thought about it. With a final smirk she looked up at him. "Granted." She replied and leaned over to plant a kiss on his tip.

He came almost instantly, spurting his seed over her tits and face with a drawn out moan. She stood up slowly and licked her lips before licking some of his cum off her breasts and swallowing it with a loud gulp. She giggled, almost cutely and went off to go clean herself up.

Jellal collapsed back into his chair, completely spent. No point doing paperwork now: he'd never be able to get that image out of his head. With a groan, he dropped his head on the desk and let his priorities slid to the floor.

He had more important things to do after all.

**FINALLY AN UPDATE! Yeah, I know, I know. I'm very sorry Fanlover, and everyone, really, I am. Also, a note on all these requests- I'll try to include them all, though I can't guarantee anything, especially any that come in from this point forward. I actually have a plan to wrap up the plot here, though I will definitely continue as a series of very, very lemony one shots, kinda like how it started. Chances are, I can include y'all's ideas, but remember I have ideas of my own that take preference.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: So…now this chapter may get a bit kinky, in response to a couple different people's requests. So if you're not down with that, skip this chapter. Butttt, if you're one of those aforementioned people, here you go.**

**Chapter 15**

Things had become a little bit more comfortable after the other captains' talk. Yes, they knew, and that scared both Erza and Jellal, but they both knew they could trust Sugarboy and Hughes, at least for the time being.

So now, Jellal led a blindfolded Erza through the castle basement, having promised her a surprise, and a special treat. Once they reached the lowest levels of the palace, he removed the blindfold.

Erza looked around the hallway they were in, recognizing it as the entrance to the palace dungeon. She bit her lip, growing more excited as she imagined the man pinning her against the damp walls or maybe the torture devices, ravaging her as prisoners leered at them from the shadows…

Damn, when had she gotten this kinky? Maybe there was something wrong with her… she started when she realized Jellal was watching her reactions with a sly grin.

"So…you don't think this is too…y'know…" He asked, almost nervously. Erza smiled and shook her head.

"No…in fact, I think I'm a little…excited…" she murmured, and Jellal grinned before pulling the door open and leading her into the room. There weren't any prisoners here, which was both satisfying and, as shameful as it made her, a little disappointed. The room was almost completely empty, in fact, and had only a set of chains hanging from the ceiling.

Jellal grinned and kissed her lightly. "You see where this is going? You ready?"

Erza kissed him back lovingly and held out her hands, which Jellal took gently before pulling them over her head and locked the irons around her wrists. Erza wiggled in anticipation and bit her lip, ready for whatever Jellal wanted to do to her now that she was helpless.

"Now…let's test your resolve a little, huh?" Jellal told her as ran his hands over her exposed body. Erza almost whimpered as he began to teasingly remove her top, quickly growing impatient and tearing her panties away, leaving her clad only in her boots and gloves.

"Now, I'm gonna ask you some questions…not answering, or answering wrong gets…" he smirked and quickly smacked her ass, hard, causing her to cry out in surprise. "punishment. The right answer gets…" he grinned again and quickly slid two fingers into her already slick core, rubbing at her clit for a second or two as she moaned. "Reward…you understand?" The redhead nodded quickly and Jellal smiled. "Good girl…"

"Now…what, darling, is your name and rank?" Erza bit her lip and intentionally stayed silent, having enjoyed both the reward and punishment. Jellal smirked and spanked her again, a little harder this time, and the captain let out a squeak. "I said, name and rank."

"Er-Erza Knightwalker, captain…" she murmured, already breathing harder from excitement. Jellal moved his hand to pleasure her for several seconds, and she moaned loudly, grinding against his hand the best she could.

Jellal quickly removed his hand and Erza groaned. "Keep answering right and you'll get much more of that." Jellal assured. "Now who do you serve?"

Erza stayed silent again, and Jellal grinned. "Quite the glutton for punishment, aren't you?" He smacked her ass again, this time groping it as well. Erza jerked in surprise and squealed. Jellal smirked evilly. "Answer the question."

Erza bit her lip and rubbed her legs together, clearly aroused. She cleared her throat softly. "E-Edolas." She murmured softly, and Jellal squeezed her ass before starting to finger her again. Erza moaned loudly and grinded hard against his hand. Jellal indulged her a bit longer this time before pulling away.

Erza groaned even louder in disappointment. Jellal moved behind her for the next question. "Next question: you've told me who you are…but who am I?"

Erza once more stayed silent, prompting another spanking, and hard grope, at which she whimpered softly. "You're Jellal…" she murmured before he asked again.

To her surprise, he smacked her ass again, even harder this time, causing her to jerk and wince slightly in both pain and pleasure. "Nope. Try again."

"Y-Your Majesty?" She tried, and this time Jellal smirked evilly. He yanked his belt off and swatted her ass with it, leaving a light red welt. Erza shrieked in surprise, her breathing getting faster.

"Think about it…" he prodded gently, gently groping her ass again before whipping it after a few minutes of silence. Erza shrieked again and finally put it together.

"M-m-master?" She asked tentatively, and Jellal grinned.

"Remembering that deserves a better reward…" Jellal reached up and unchained her hands. "Bend over…let me reward your honesty." Erza obeyed, bending over slightly and supporting her self with her hands, which were still chained together, against the wall.

Jellal grabbed her hips and quickly slid inside her, causing the redhead to gasp in pleasure. He started slow and quickly ramped up his pace, ramming into her hard and fast, her moans and screams of pleasure echoing through the dungeon. Jellal kept fucking her as he asked the next question. "Next one: who has the best cock?"

"I- I don't know…" Erza panted, upon which Jellal immediately stopped and pulled out of her. He grabbed the belt again and swatted her exposed ass, this time causing Erza to moan loudly. He grinned and groped her ass before whipping it again.

"How to punish you…" Jellal pondered, ad Erza gasped.

"Fuck my ass…" she mumbled, and Jellal blinked. "Do it!" She commanded, causing him to startle and break character.

"Are…are you sure? That's…really gonna hurt…"

"Yes! God, punish me and fuck my ass!" She moaned loudly, and Jellal nodded slowly. He pushed her down on all fours and groped her red, abused ass one more time before prodding her other entrance with his tip, pushing it into her.

Erza gasped loudly and her eyes started watering: he was right, it really fucking hurt…and he wasn't even all that way in yet. She bit her lip and Jellal pushed another inch or two in. She whimpered softly and felt herself tear up more. His cock felt huge and intruding…and fucking amazing.

He slid the rest of the way in slowly, with much whimpering and blinking away of tears, before slowly starting to fuck her. It was totally different from what she normally enjoyed- slow and gentle instead of fast and rough and hard, and her reaction was different too- whimpers instead of moans, and tears instead of screams.

As he kept thrusting gently into her, the pain lessened and she whimpered softly at the sensation. As he started moving faster, he spoke softly: "Answer the question: who has the best cock?"

"M-master…" she moaned softly. "Master does…"

"And where is it right now?"

"In…in my ass…" she whimpered, barely able to even put the words together.

"Good girl…for your reward…" Jellal reached down and rubbed at her core, causing her to jerk suddenly and moan. "You get to cum." He started fingering her in time with his thrust, and she moaned softly. He sped up his pace even more, and she winced in pain but whimpered her approval.

"Relax a little, it'll hurt less." He reminded her, and she obeyed, making it easier for him to thrust faster and harder. Erza bit her lip hard and moaned as he brought her over the edge. Jellal groaned himself as her climax made her clench around him.

Jellal pulled out of her as she panted from the insane pleasure he had granted her. "My turn…" Jellal murmured and Erza turned around and got up on her knees, eagerly grabbing his member and starting to jerk him off with one hand as she started rubbing her core again with the other.

"Did you like that? Yeah? You liked my cock in your ass?" Jellal taunted and Erza moaned in response. Jellal groaned lightly- despite the fact that he had just finished fucking her ass, this was turning him on even more.

"Yeah? You like it in the ass, you filthy slut?" Erza moaned louder, jerking him faster as she finger fucked herself. With a loud moan, Erza came again, and Jellal shot his seed all over her face.

Both of them panted from the effort as Jellal helped her clean herself off. "That…was fucking hot…"

"You bet your ass it was…" Erza murmured and giggled again. Jellal laughed too and soon they were both laughing raucously and uncontrollably on the dungeon floor. The were sweaty, tired, half naked, and clearly post coital.

But for once, neither of them cared.

**Yass, there ya go. Not much else to say. Enjoy this insanely long chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Heyyyyy y'all hehehe well, first off I'd like to address Catndhat- I see your point, and I'm actually working on it. No worries. I have a plan, believe it or not. Now, second point- I'd like y'alls' opinions on an idea I had, namely involving, shall we say, the **_**other**_** Erza and Jellal, just for one chapter? Just let me know if that'd bring positive results, hehehehehehe. But now, here we are.**

**Chapter 16**

Jellal pulled the door open for the redhead and she graciously entered the limo.

"Honestly, I don't really get why I have to come with you for this." She pondered aloud as Jellal entered and sat across from her. The man grinned.

"Because I want you to come. Sure, the politics will be boring, but…" he smirked slyly. "We'll have _plenty_ of free time to do whatever we want…"

Erza rolled her eyes. The pair were on their way to conference between two neighboring states at war: Jellal was to serve as a mediator in their ongoing negotiations. It would be boring as hell…though she had to admit, hours and hours of ridiculous sex with her lover sounded…well, ridiculous.

"In fact…we could start right now." He continued with a grin. "We've got a three hour car ride and nothin' better to do…" Erza grinned—this was more what she wanted, not pointless small talk. She shifted over and sat on his lap, gently grinding against him.

Jellal took her hips and kept grinding against her, his erection rubbing against her. He grabbed her breasts and kissed her neck roughly as she moaned softly. He pushed her away and tugged his pants down a few inches to expose his erect member. She eagerly pulled her panties aside and sat down on him with a whimper.

"God, you're eager…" Jellal murmured as he continued grinding into her. "We just did this an hour ago."

"But it feels so fucking good…" she moaned as the car started moving.

"I can make it feel better." He murmured in reply before shifting her off his lap and onto all fours on the floor. The redhead moaned loudly as he entered her again.

"Fuck yes…" she mumbled, clenching her fingers in the short carpet of the limo floor. Jellal smiled as he grabbed her hips and began forcefully thrusting into her.

"I'm really glad we picked the limo." He grunted. "So much more space…" Erza couldn't even string together words to reply and just moaned endlessly, gasping for breath and writhing in pleasure.

She was glad for the soundproof glass and security screen separating the driver from them: he was a good driver, and loyal to the kingdom, but probably not _that_ loyal. It was best he didn't see.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he rammed hard into it and she cried out as she climaxed. Jellal slammed into her again and came himself with a grunt of pleasure. He pulled out of her and grinned as she turned around to face him.

She kissed him lightly and smiled. "Well now what?"

Jellal sat back down on the seat, his member still exposed and hardening again. "We could go again…" Erza grinned and sat on his lap, straddling him and guiding him inside her again.

The next two hours were lost in a haze of pleasure, sweat, and climax as the pair made love. Jellal ate her out, worshipped her body, made her moan, made her eyes go white, and brought her over the edge more times then she could count.

They finally came to a stop, and Erza collapsed completely on the seat, feeling as if she had run a marathon, and looking like it too. Her hair was ruined, she was sweaty, bruised, disheveled, her eyes unfocused and still lost in the pleasure he had given her.

"Are you ok?" he murmured softly, as she tried, and failed, to stand, though she nodded.

"That…was amazing…" she whimpered. "But I think…we should hold off a bit now…"

"Definitely…" He replied, scooping her up into his arms, bridal style. "You can hardly stand…" She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But it was worth it…" She mumbled in reply, quickly starting to fall asleep.

Jellal smiled and kissed her gently before carrying her into the castle they'd been roomed in. They got some strange looks, but at least here, their relationship would not be questioned as it would be back home.

They reached their room (Jellal had requested they stay in the same one, for 'security purposes') and he laid her down gently on the bed. She mumbled something incoherently against the pillow and Jellal grinned.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you…" he asked, hopping into bed next to her and hugged her close. She squirmed and failed to push him away—she was too exhausted.

"Get off me you perv…" she muttered, pushing at him again. Jellal kissed her cheek and stayed in close.

"We just fucked for 3 hours Erza, I'd say I'm a bit more than a perv." He stated seriously before snuggling against her. She struggled valiantly, but to no avail. "Just tell me what you said and I'll leave you alone."

Erza sighed and relented. "I…I said I love you, ok?" Jellal smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you too…" he murmured. "And a deal's a deal. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No…wait…" she rolled over to look at him as he got up. "You…you can stay…It's…comfy…" Jellal grinned and snuggled with her again. He sighed happily.

"I'll be honest Erza…I never thought this would ever actually…that I would ever really, truly…fall in love with you…" He looked over and saw she had already fallen asleep. "Oh…good night Erza…" He kissed her cheek gently. "I love you…"

**Yeahhhhh, that was kinda weak but this is a filler chapter and, as I said, I wanna make it more sensual, yknow? Hope this tides you over until next update, which will be more…active.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Soooooo I'm back guys! Anyway, as was pointed out last chapter, they're gonna take a lil break today…but that doesn't mean they can't have fun. **

**(^-^) Hehehehe**

**Sooo, no sex…but don't skip this chapter. Trust me…**

**Have fun XD**

**Chapter 17**

Erza awoke early the next morning feeling…well, exhilarated, but sore. The events of the previous day had really taken it out of her, and as she wriggled free of the still-sleeping Jellal's grasp, she decided some yoga and stretching would probably do her wonders.

She slipped into a sports bra and leggings before warming up and doing some stretches on the mat she had set up on the middle of their suite. Some of them kind of hurt—especially anything involving her inner thighs—but she winced and kept on going, knowing it would help in the long run.

Jellal awoke shortly after this, and his morning was instantly made better by the, quite simply, stunning sight of his lover with her back turned in the dancer pose. He bit his lip as she reset and slid gracefully into the splits. He could feel his boxers getting tighter, and it wasn't because he had just woken up.

He slid out of bed and grabbed her hips from behind as she stood back up. "Morning…" he murmured against her ear and she gasped.

"Good morning." She replied, turning around and giving him a kiss. "When'd you wake up?"

"Just a minute ago." Jellal replied, kissing her again. "And I must say you're quite spectacular."

"Really?" She asked, smirking and looking down at his now quite obvious erection. "And what does _he_ think?" She inquired, coyly sliding her hand down past his waistline and into his boxers.

He bit his lip and sucked in a deep breath as her skilled hand ran over his cock and started massaging his balls. "He thinks you're beautiful…as do I."

Erza looked down to hide her blush but quickly smirked evilly and kissed him again. "Good. You better." She kissed him again and he responded in kind, though he was more forceful, dominating her mouth and pushing her back slightly.

"Someone's excited." She remarked. "Is it cuz of me? Do you like looking at my body?" She asked slyly, starting to stroke his shaft gently. The king just groaned softly in response as she pleasured him. With a final gentle squeeze, Erza pulled her hand out and stepped back from him.

"I can give you a better look." She announced with a sly grin before slowly, teasingly beginning to strip off her already fairly skimpy clothing. Once she was done strip teasing him, she dropped her clothing to the ground and stepped back closer to him, kissing him roughly.

"Yeah? You like that?" She murmured against his lips. "Don't worry, you can touch too…" Jellal instantly began running his hands over her thighs, her butt, up to her breasts, which her groped and kissed lovingly as the redhead bit her lip to suppress any noise. "You like touching me? Does my body excite you?" She asked with a grin.

"God, you're so sexy…" he mumbled, unable to process a better response. The captain grinned widely, stepping further against his body and pressing her naked form against him.

"Hmm…do you wanna do naughty things to me?" She murmured seductively. Jellal nodded slowly and she grinned again. "Oh? Like what?" Before he could answer, she grabbed him and pushed him down on the bed, quickly straddling his lap, with his very, _very_ noticeable cock rubbing between her legs.

"Whaddya wanna do to me, huh?" She asked, grinding against him slowly. "Do ya wanna pin me down on this bed…ravage me…" She leaned down, kissing his lips before biting gently as his earlobe. "…make me scream your name?" she hissed into his ear.

Jellal shuddered at that thought and Erza sat back up with an evil smirk. "Hmm…or maybe you wanna bend me over that desk and just fuck me?" She pondered, getting off his lap before turning around and bending over to show herself off. She looked back and grinned as she watched him sit up and groan. "I might even let you fuck my ass again…" she added and Jellal twitched unconsciously as he let out a breath.

She stood up and pretended to think. "Or _maybe_… we can use those ropes again. You wanna tie me up and have your way with me? You'd have to use a gag…you know how much I scream." She added, licking her lips. Jellal bit his lip even harder and groaned in his throat. Erza smiled and walked back up to him, sliding his boxers down and started to stroke him again, playing with his balls with the other hand.

"There's all sorts of things you could do to me…" she said, leaning in to kiss him as he moan against her lips. "You could use your mouth...or make me use mine. We could fuck like animals, or just make love like we always do. Either way, I win…" She grinned and suddenly pulled away from him. "Because we're taking a break, remember? No sex until tonight…you have a war to stop, remember?"

Jellal stared at her in disbelief: she was absolutely right, of course—it was time for him to get ready for his day of mediating. He almost smacked his forehead at his own idiocy, letting her rile him up right before he had to leave. He groaned and stood. "We're not done here…when I get back, we're doing all of those things…and more."

Erza just smiled cheekily as he walked off to get ready. The little sadistic voice in her head was laughing its ass off, knowing the poor man would have to go through his whole day with the worst case of blue balls ever. But tonight…

She shivered a little. She had a little surprise in store for him, and if he kept his promise, there wasn't much of a chance of her getting any sleep. She was almost certainly going to be sore beyond belief tomorrow as well. She almost grinned again at the thought:

She'd have to do more yoga.

**Hehehehehe, see? Even without any actual sex, these two are just going at it. Jeebus. Have fun y'all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note- Sooo, here we are gihihi. I have a feeling Erza's been looking forward to this hehe, and Jellal too. So without further ado…**

**Chapter 18**

Jellal walked slowly back towards his quarters, exhausted but fairly satisfied with the outcomes of today's talks. He'd managed to talk the leaders of both sides down to the point where they were actually will to talk to each other directly, instead of through him. Not a huge success, but a start.

He pushed the door open and was immediately hit by what was now an increasingly familiar musky scent. Before he could contemplate it, Erza skipped over and kissed him happily.

"Welcome back…she murmured and Jellal smiled.

"Did you have to set the mood by making it smell like sex in here?" He asked back and Erza looked down.

"I…got a little excited…after you left…" she mumbled. Jellal just grinned and kissed her again. It was clear her little stunt that morning had turned her on as much as him.

"Well, at least I know what to expect." He quipped and Erza smiled. She guided him over to the bed.

"You stay put…I've got a little present for you." She whispered huskily in his ear before turning and leaving the room, hips swaying seductively. Jellal bit his lip and almost ran after her to take her there and now, but waited. He sat down on the bed and was rather unsurprised to find a sizable damp spot in the middle.

He smirked as he pictured his lover writhing on the bed with her hands between her legs, the image drawing up some almost nostalgic memories, but quickly faded when Erza re-entered the room.

To say she looked sexy would've been the understatement of the decade. She was clad in a lacy silk lingerie set, complete with stockings and garters, in a deep red that almost perfectly matched her hair. She shot him a sultry smile and gave the stunned man a light kiss.

"You like it?" she asked softly and Jellal kissed her back before nodding. She licked her lips and shot him that same seductive smile. "Are you gonna do naughty things to me?"

Jellal grinned and threw off his cape and shirt in one smooth motion before pushing her down on the bed and hovering over her. "Oh, I'm going to do absolutely _sinful_ things to you…"

The redhead whimpered softly before wrapping her arms around his torso and pulling him down closer to her. "Then show me what you can do…"

Needing no further encouragement, Jellal quickly removed the last of his clothing. He hesitated a second before deciding he want her to keep her clothing on, tugging her panties aside and entering her roughly.

The captain's gasp quickly turned into a soft moan as he began pumping into her. She held him as close to her body as she could and moaned directly in his ear. The faster he went, the louder she got, until fairly soon she was biting down on his shoulder to try to silence herself.

As he continue to fuck her, he gradually pulled her legs further apart to force himself deeper until eventually he just pushed her knees up to her chest and slammed into her, causing her to shriek in surprise and pleasure.

Jellal grinned. "I thought you said you were gonna scream for me." He reminded her, and she bit her lip. He shifted his position a little and resumed fucking her, and he hit some little spot in her that he'd clearly never touched before. She froze up for a second before she screamed.

This was pleasure on an entirely different level, and Jellal definitely realized that, smirking as he pounded that exact spot with every thrust. Erza held their bodies close together and clawed at his back as she screamed with every shuddering motion her lover made.

She was having trouble comprehending what was happening, and her body showed that, writhing uncontrollably and digging her fingers into her lover's back. She'd lost control of her voice as well, unable to stop the screams his lovemaking ripped from her throat.

Two things dominated her mind- pleasure, and Jellal. And since she somehow knew that one was causing the other, when that cock of his—god, how she loved it!—made her scream once more, she screamed for him.

All this time, as Jellal rammed into her relentlessly and her mind clouded over in a sex-induced haze, she drew closer and closer to the inevitable climax, which, is this almost drugged state, even she could understand.

Jellal saw how close she was and leaned in next to her ear. "There you go Erza…cum for me…" he murmured before kissing her fiercely. Erza obeyed and orgasmed almost instantly.

For a few seconds she felt absolutely _heavenly_, like some angel had come down and granted her true happiness. Her whole body shook with the force of her climax and she couldn't even muster the energy to scream, instead just whimpering against his lips. Jellal was sure she had broken the skin on his back with the force that she dug her fingers into him and winced slightly, but kept right on going.

When she had finished, Erza collapsed onto the bed, spent. Jellal switched to a slow, methodical pace and moved away from her lips, instead giving her little love bites on her neck. "Good girl…" he muttered near her ear. She moaned softly at his continued lovemaking and he quickly came into her himself, at which the redhead mewled lightly.

He pulled out a flopped down next to her. "I was gonna take you up on, well, all those things you said…but right now, I think I just wanna kiss you."

Erza nodded happily and the pair kissed passionately. Jellal's hands slid down and gave her ass a squeeze before wandering to her thighs. He moved his kisses down her body as well, biting gently at her neck and collar bones, her breasts, leaving a trail of hot kisses down her stomach. Erza shivered as she realized what he intended to do.

Jellal smiled up at her and planted a kiss on her inner thigh before pulling her panties aside again. He pushed her onto her back once more to make it easier to reach, then licked his lips and lightly kissed her clit, making her squirm. With one last smirk, he dug his tongue into her core and began eating her out.

She moaned loudly as he lapped away at her wetness—oral wasn't incredibly common between the two of them, but when it happened, she wondered why it didn't happen more. Jellal's skilled tongue made her feel like a goddess with how thoroughly he savored every little part of her he could reach.

She gripped his hair with her right hand, pulling and guiding him to where she wanted his tongue to pleasure, and clenched the sheets with her left hand. She started grinding against his face, and he began playing with her clit with his tongue, forcing loud moans of satisfaction.

Pretty soon she was ready to come again, and Jellal pushed her over, her legs trembling with the sensation as her lover lapped up her climax. When she was done he adjusted her clothing for her and kissed her lovingly, and she could taste her climax on his lips. She moaned softly into the kiss and the pair both collapsed on the bed together. It hadn't been what either had expected, but neither of them were complaining about the results.

**Thereeee, we go hehehe. To answer some questions, I guess, I'm gonna say yes, she is on the pill, cuz otherwise she'd be pregnant like 5 times over already, as our buddy Jellal doesn't use condoms. Not that she's complaining xD. New chapter soonish! I hope!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note- Update! Woo! I'm really sorry for the delay guys but I had some tests, and then I found out I failed those tests, and then I thought about switching my major and a whole boatload of other bullshit that really isn't important, BUT!**

**That's over with now. And Fanlover, I have not forgotten you! I have simply been inordinately busy. So here. We. Go!**

**Chapter 19**

"I still don't get why I have to come to this stupid party." Erza restated adamantly as followed the King through the castle gardens.

"I told you Erza, it's a peace celebration. Since I was a mediator for this whole snafu, the kingdom of Edolas, and by extension you and me, are the guests of honor."

"That still doesn't explain why I had to wear this dress. I'm supposed to protect you Jellal, if someone tries to kill you I'll just end up tripping over myself." She shot back as the pair rounded a corner and stepped into the ballroom.

Jelal rolled his eyes. "No one's going to try to kill me Erza, and if they do, I'm sure you'll figure something out. Besides…" He turned and gave her a quick kiss and glanced at simple, quite flattering red dress. "I think you look sexy."

Erza snorted but bit her lip. "Fine…I guess we can stay for a little while."

Jellal grinned and led her into the banquet hall. The hosts had outdone themselves with food and drink from both sides of the conflict, as well as traditional Edolas fare. A band played in the background as important government and military officials from both sides milled about.

The pair ate their fill and joined the mingling crowd. Erza just stood back for the most part as the King graciously thanked the host countries, exchanged gifts, and generally went about his duties as mediator. It idn't take long though for something catch the redhead's eye.

A woman approached Jellal and engaged in a lively conversation. Though she couldn't make out what was said, she saw them laughing and figured she knew what was going on. She wrinkled her nose—suitors. They were obnoxious enough back home, security risks one and all, but this one…seemed much more annoying then those. She couldn't quite figure out why, and settled for just glaring in her general direction as she schmoozed wit the monarch.

Pretty soon the woman made a request and the pair started dancing. This only served to irritate Erza further, and she made her way over to a table to keep an eye on things. Already warm from the wine she'd had with dinner, she gulped down another glass and scowled—who did this woman think she was?

Jellal and this woman—now easily the most hated person in the room, by Erza's reckoning—danced through the first song and into the second as the captain got progressively more drunk, not that she noticed. It was only after they finally split and the woman gave him a kiss on the cheek that Erza inadvertently shattered the glass she was holding and realized how tense she was.

Cursing, she brushed the broken glass off her hand before stalking through the crowd over to Jellal. As the other woman turned to walk away, Erza grabbed her lover, spun him to face her, and kissed him forcefully. She broke away after a few seconds and Jellal blinked in surprise.

"Oh there you are Erza." He murmured. "I was kinda wondering where you-"

"Who was that?" She demanded, cutting him off. Jellal looked at her oddly and shrugged.

"Just some princess of some country or another, I don't remember…" he trailed off as he saw Erza's death glare at the back of said woman's head. "What's wrong Erza?"

Erza was silent for a moment as she continued to scowl at the retreating suitor. "Nothing. Nothing at all." She replied curtly, turning back towards him and quickly kissing him again. "Let's just… go over there." She gestured to an area on the other side of the hall from the woman and dragged a still-confused Jellal over.

"Dance with me." She ordered him and Jellal smirked a little as he took her waist.

"Didn't you say you wouldn't be seen dead dancing here?" He asked softly and Erza glared at him. Jellal just smirked more and corrected her hand placement before they started to dance.

Erza kept glancing over at the woman across the room, who by now was sitting and enjoying a glass of wine. This didn't get past Jellal, and he chuckled softly. "Is someone jealous?" He probed quietly and Erza glared at him.

"Shut up." She growled, quickly checking on her target before turning back to the king. "No, not at all." She saw the woman get up and begin walking in their direction and pulled Jellal into another passionate kiss. He could smell the alcohol on her breath and began to figure out what was going on.

"Right…" Jellal muttered, smirking. He could have some fun with this. "She's a very intelligent lady y'know. Not unattractive either. Good wife mater-." Erza looked between him and the still approaching woman and made her decision. She cut off Jellal with a drawn out kiss before grabbing his arm and dragging him back out of the ball room and into the darkened gardens outside.

"Ooh, you really are jealous." Jellal prodded and Erza punched his shoulder.

"Shut the hell up and take your pants off. "She commanded. Jellal looked at her skeptically.

"Right here? With all these people?"

"Yes, right here, now stop talking. Use your mouth for more important things."

Jellal grinned widely and quickly freed his member as Erza moved her dress and knelt in front of him. She stroked him a few times before quickly taking him into her mouth. Jellal groaned in pleasure and grabbed her hair as he snuck a glance at the all-to-close entrance to the banquet hall—no one had noticed them…yet.

Erza sucked him for a couple minutes before standing and forcing him to his knees instead. He pulled her dress up and her panties aside before starting to eat her out. She whimpered softly and tugged at his hair as he continued to probe her with his tongue. After another few minutes, she pulled him away and pushed him onto his back on the ground.

"Erza…you made your point, let's go back inside." He tried to reason with her. "Someone's gonna find us…"

"I want them to know." She stated bluntly as she sat down on his cock with a small moan. I want that skank to know she can't have you." She muttered venomously as she started to ride him.

Jellal sighed and grabbed her hips. Might as well make it good. She moaned loudly as he started thrusting up to meet her—loudly enough that someone inside _had_ to have heard. But no one came to see what was going on.

Erza kept moaning as they made love in the shadow of the fountain in the center of the garden. Jellal could hardly even hear the music inside over the sounds of her pleasure and grinned. He kept ramming into her until she let out a tiny shriek and climaxed, her walls clenching around him. Now he _knew_ someone had noticed them but fortunately, decided not to investigate.

Erza stood shakily and helped Jellal up. "Now should we go back in?" Jellal posed but Erza shook her head.

"No…you hafta finish…too…" she panted, and Jellal grinned. She was dedicated at least, and he kissed her gently.

"Ok…let's finish it then." Era smiled and kissed him back before making her way to the fountain, bending over and resting her hands on the edge. Jellal took her hips and slid into her roughly as she gasped in pleasure. He started thrusting into her quickly. He was near the edge and he wanted her to finish with him.

She moaned loudly as he continued to ravage her, the sound of the fountain and party inside doing nothing to dampen the sounds of her pleasure. She shuddered as he slammed into her, her hair falling into her face, which she could do nothing about.

"Jellal…" she whimpered. "I-I'm gonna cum…" Jellal slowed for a second and used one hand to gently brush her hair out of her face for her.

"Me too Erza, just hold on…" he started fucking her faster, almost desperately, trying to make them climax at the same time. Erza moaned louder and louder until she was practically screaming, and they both knew the entire crowd inside knew what was going on, but by that point, they didn't care.

"Fuck!" Erza moaned as she climaxed. Jellal kept ramming into her as he felt her orgasm around him and soon came himself. He pulled out of her and helped her readjust her clothing as they both tried to steady their breathing.

"Jellal?" Erza asked tentatively, gaze fixed solidly on the ground in front of her. "I…I know you're gonna have to get married someday…and I'm…not really a suitable candidate…" Jellal stopped her by kissing her.

"Erza, I know this stuff too. And I don't care how bitchy the council gets, I love you…so you don't need to get jealous…I'm not goin' anywhere." Erza smiled and embraced him.

"We…should probably go…" she murmured, and was surprised when Jellal shook his head.

"No, you wanted to make sure she knew, right? Then we'll show her." Erza flushed.

"No, I didn't mean…"

Jellal grinned and kissed her gently. "I want her to see too. They can't do anything about it…plus that food was damn good."

Erza nodded slowly, and Jellal offered her his arm. She took it and leaned her head on his shoulder. They slowly made their way back inside, and got several strange looks—understandably, as it was pretty easy to tell what they'd done, between the sweat, the messed up hair and clothes, and the noises they had no doubt heard.

But neither of them cared enough to do anything about it. They made their way back to the table and Erza found the woman that had started all this. She looked properly shocked, and Erza just smirked and kissed Jellal on the cheek. The party continued, and this time, Erza was happy staying right where she was.

**Hehehe there we go. For those of you reading my other story, I promise that will update soon, hopefully tomorrow. But til then, bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note- Hey everyone! I will actually update here but I do have a few different lil notes xD**

**-Ok first off, I am currently in the process of trying to organize a Mystwalker week! Check out mystwalkerweek on tumblr for more info, buttttt, my lovely girlfriend Marina Rose has promised to draw a scene from this fic for the event xDDD. Now, she has said that what she makes will not be explicit at all…no details or anything, but it will still be a scene from here sooo…y'know xD. Anyway, I wanted to ask you guys if theres a particular scene you like that you'd like to see drawn. Lemme know 'bout that xD.**

**-secondly, somehow, against all odds, one of my stories has actually been nominated for a contest xD. Not this story, (Sad day lol), but my Bixanna fic, Do I Know You, has been nominated! So if any of you are feeling particularly nice, feel free to go vote for me xD. If not, go look at the other fics and vote for some of those—they're all very good. Heres the link:**

** s/11429655/3/The-Favorite-Fairy-Tail-Fanfiction#**

**But enough about me, I know why you're here hehehe. Has some more lovely smuts.**

**Oh and Venus I will try to integrate that, idk when tho.**

**Chapter 20**

The next day, after sleeping off their hangovers and several more rounds of drunk sex, the king and the knight stumbled out to their limo and arrived home uneventfully…which here means that they were too busy napping to fuck.

They got back to the castle and Jellal was immediately whisked away by various duties, leaving Erza to stagger back to her room by herself. Unfortunately, this is when her general mood started to turn from woozy and disoriented to insatiably horny.

"Damnnit…" she moaned into her pillow. She waited a minute to see if it would pass but the feeling only got stronger—her body craved her lover, and she needed him _right now_. With a groan she pulled herself out of bed and went to go find the king.

And find him she did, almost dozing off in a meeting with some diplomat or another who was going on and on about…strawberry imports? For a second she was interested, but she pretty quickly assured herself she was horny, not hungry, and continued towards her lover.

The diplomat was so absorbed in his presentation he didn't even notice the redhead entering the room. She tiptoed up behind Jellal and grabbed him in a passionate embrace, gently biting his ear as she moaned softly.

"Jellal~" she mewled in his ear. "I'm so fucking horny and I want you inside me soo bad..." God, she sounded desperate, and she knew it. But holy shit, this was beyond a mere desire. Jella looked at her with a smug glint in his eye.

"Oh? But I'm so busy Erza…you might have to wait…"

Erza immediately swept around and straddled him. "Jelall~~~" she whimpered. "Satisfy mee~~"

Jellal smirked and buried his face in the crook of her neck, nipping her skin and kissing her roughly. She moaned softly and Jellal chuckled. "Are you going to beg for me?"

Erza hesitated but went along. "Your Majesty~~" she moaned, grinding against him. "Please satisfy mee~~~" Jellal smiled and quietly stood up,

"Shh…be nice and quiet while we leave and then I'll satisfy you…:

The pair quickly left the room, the presenter still completely oblivious to anything but his charts and notecards. They barely even made it to Erza's room, which was closer, before she jumped him and forced him to the bed, climbing on top of him and kissing him passionately.

Jellal kissed back and groped her ass for a minute before pushing her off and flipping their positions. "You seem to forget who's the king here…" he murmured huskily as he pinned her arms to the bed. Erza whimpered and tried half heartedly to free herself but soon gave in.

"Gods, fuck me…" she moaned and Jellal smirked before starting to strip both of them.

"You're very good at the begging part…" he murmured. "But I can't satisfy you unless you promise to be a good little slut for me." He explained as he pulled her panties off and tossed them away before moving to the rest of her armor.

Erza reddened—the fact was that his little humiliation tactic was only turning her on. She nodded slowly and Jellal grinned before flipping her over onto her hands and knees. "That's a good girl…" he affirmed before gently pushing his tip into her soaking core, teasing her.

Erza moaned and clenched her fingers in the sheets. Her lover kept teasing her as he spoke again. "Now, here's how this works. If you can stay quiet and not scream the whole time, I'll let you cum and scream as much as you want. But if you make too much noise…" he trailed off, knowing she'd understand. She whimpered her approval and he quickly thrust into her fully.

The redhead barely managed to bite back a shriek; she wasn't sure if she'd make it but she had to try. Jellal started to ram into her with deep, powerful thrusts and she had to bury her face in a pillow to stop from moaning his name.

"Are you already having trouble?" Jellal asked smugly. "You're never going to make it at this rate…" He sped up, slamming his cock into her as she bit down hard on the pillow and her lip to keep from screaming. She couldn't stop all the noise though—a muffled whimper of pleasure still eked its way out near-continuously as the king continued to ravage his plaything.

"Y-your Majesty…" she stammered softly and Jellal grinned before ramming into her particularly viciously and hold up a finger to his lips.

"Shh…wouldn't want you to lose when you're so close do we?" He murmured before grabbing her hips and fucking her even harder. She moaned a little louder into the pillow—she was close, so close, and after a few more agonizing seconds she finally reached the edge.

"Fuck!" Erza screamed into her pillow as she came, hard. Jellal felt her tighten up around him and grinned, continuing to pump into her as she climaxed. After a few seconds she stopped screaming and the king pulled out of her and flipped her over onto her back. She was flushed and panting from the incredible sensation and Jellal leaned down to kiss her deeply.

She grabbed his hair and pulled him closer as he did the same—as they continued to make out Jellal quickly slid back into her and she moaned loudly into his mouth. He continued to kiss her as he brought himself closer to his own climax and after a few minutes he came into her. She arched her back and whimpered against his lips as she felt his seed pour into her and they both collapsed, still entwined together, to the bed.

Jellal pulled her up against him so he was spooning her and started kissing her neck. "Are you satisfied now?"

"God yes…" she mumbled, quickly turning around so she was facing him again and kissing him passionately. "You know how I like it…"

"I'll admit…" Jellal broke off the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "I never pictured you as such a submissive, or a screamer."

"So you're saying you thought about me like that before…this?" The redhead asked mischievously and Jellal faltered.

"Well…uhh…"

She laughed. "It's ok…I don't even know how long I fantasized about…this…" She laid her hands on his chest and quickly kissed him again. "And it's every bit as amazing as I had hoped."

Jellal smiled and pulled her deeper into the kiss, which she happily went along with. They'd go for another round later, they silently agreed, but now was the time to make out and snuggle…which is what Hughes and Sugarboy happened to see as they walked past the door that hadn't ever really been closed.

"I…am at a loss for words." Sugarboy admitted as he saw the pair kissing and giggling. Hughes nodded in agreement and tugged the door shut for the couple's sake.

"Amazing…" he agreed and Sugarboy nodded.

"Normally I'd slap you for saying that so much but in this case…yeah. Amazing."

The captains walked away and let the pair be, convincing an approaching Coco to turn around because "uhh, Erza's…busy," before quickly returning to their posts.

**There we go hehe. Honestly, Coco would definitely have no problems keeping the secret…but she's also like, 12, sooo… Hughes and Sugarboy ain't about to give her the talk xD. But anyway, hope you enjoy! Please let me know what scenes y'all like so Marina can start working on a drawing! Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Soooo, I'm back. Maybe. Kinda. Hopefully. Well anyway, just have a new chapter xD.**

**Reminders that voting for the previously mentioned contest is still open for anyone interested.**

**Also reminder that Mystwalker week planning is still underway by yours truly! And, I need some help! If anyone can come up with a good day/topic that would be nsfw, please lemme know! (Ironic I know, but I have no ideas for specific smut topics lol)**

**Final reminder that the lovely Marina Rose is gonna draw some (non-explicit) smuts from this story for y'all! So far I've only gotten one request…I thought you guys would jump all over this honestly. So suggest away!**

**Chapter 21**

**Oh, and this is the chapter that ties this with my longest story! One more and…well, it'll be an accomplishment I suppose xDD**

Jellal awoke with a moan to an extremely pleasurable sensation down by his waist. At first he thought he was merely dreaming, but he cracked open his eyes and gasped slightly. Erza was laying on the end of the bed between his legs, sucking him off. When she noticed he was awake, she shot him an adorable look and gently kissed his tip, which almost made him lose it right then and there.

"Well good morning~" The redhead purred as she got up on her knees and started stroking him gently. "I hope you don't mind…" she murmured, casting a sultry look up and down his naked form. "I couldn't resist…"

Jellal shook his head, his breathing already ragged from what she was doing to him. Erza smiled, looking almost hungry, and licked her lips before abandoning his member for the time being and trailing her fingers up his stomach.

"Gods you're so…sexy…" she murmured, grinning as she leaned down and planted a kiss on his abs. The king shuddered and Erza grinned wider, slowly licking his abdomen to arouse him more. She licked her lips again before moving to his chest, where she gave him several light, fluttery kisses around his pecs and collarbone.

Jellal groaned audibly and the redhead smirked before leaning down and kissing him deeply. The man wrapped his fingers in her hair and held her there, immediately forcing his tongue into her mouth. The two fought for a minute before Erza reached down and started playing with his balls. The monarch immediately stopped fighting and moaned against her lips, at which she smiled and pulled away.

She continued to play with him as she turned around and sat on his chest with her back facing him. Jellal immediately sat up as much as he was able and began kissing her back and tailbone. Erza gasped and had to stop using her hands for a second but quickly recovered. She shifted backwards and sat on his face, where he immediately began voraciously eating her out.

Erza moaned softly and started grinding against his mouth as he licked her clit and lapped up her wetness. After few minutes, her moans getting progressively louder, she leaned down into the 69 position and took his cock into her mouth once again.

Jellal reached down and placed a hand on the back of her head, forcing her to take his entire length in, which she managed to do for several seconds at a time. He also took advantage of the more liberating position to savor her pussy as if it were a delicacy, kissing her thighs and grazing his teeth against her most sensitive parts. She shuddered from the stimulation and moaned loudly—her sounds of pleasure were muffled by the cock in her mouth, but Jellal smiled when he heard them.

The redhead continued to blow him, taking his entire member into her mouth and swirling her tongue around the shaft, hoping he would moan like he was making her. As his skilled mouth made her moan ever louder, the vibrations on his member made him shiver in pleasure, and he grabbed her hair once more and started humping her face, making her choke slightly.

She pulled away for a second but the instant she did Jellal bit down on her clit and forced his tongue deep into her. She shrieked in surprise and after a few seconds of this, climaxed.

"Jellal…" she moaned, grinding harder against his mouth. "Oh, fuck…" Jellal grinned and gently pushed her head back towards his dick, which she reluctantly started sucking again as he lapped up the juices of her orgasm.

She sucked at his tip for a minute, trying to get him to cum, before suddenly taking his entire length and starting to massage his balls again. The king grunted from the sudden stimulation and came into her mouth.

Erza came up, moving off his face and back to his chest, and coughing from the unexpected load of semen in her throat. A little drizzled from the corner of her mouth, which she wiped off and showed to her lover before sensually licking it off her finger.

Still unsatisfied, the redhead grabbed Jellal cock and started stroking it again, getting it nice and hard once more before turning around to face him and sitting down on it. She moaned loudly as she started to ride him quickly, while the king grabbed her hips and started slamming into her as she came down.

Erza's moans soon turned to screams as she approached another climax. "Oh fuck…" she moaned as she continued to ride him. "Oh fuck, oh fuck oh fuck!" She threw back her head and screamed her lover's name as she came once more.

As she came down, Jellal slid out from underneath her. Now he was the one left unsatisfied, and he was going to get what he wanted. He got up on his knees facing the still-orgasmic captain and groped her breasts before pushing them together and sliding his cock between them. Erza got the idea and helped him as he fucked her tits. She moaned seductively for him and before long he pulled away and came onto her chest.

With a final sultry look and a quick kiss, Erza went to clean herself off before returning and falling into bed besides her lover. "Well…that was fun…"

"I never thought myself a morning person." Jellal pondered. "But that…that was enough to change my mind." Erza laughed and kissed him again as he grinned at her.

"Well I guess we'll just have to start every morning like this, huh?" She asked, a husky note already entering her voice once again. Jellal smiled as he kissed her this time.

"I guess we'll have to…"

**Hehehe, well there ya go! Don't forget to ask for scenes to be drawn, and check out mystwalker week on tumblr for, well, Mystwalker week info!**


	22. Chapter 22

**More smut! Yay!**

**As I will continuously remind you, Mystwalker week is upcoming! We actually have dates now, December 12-December 19, with one Bonus day whenever. Prompts are posted on the tumblr blog Mystwalkerweek, go check em out! There will, of course, be a smut day, if that's any motivation to check it out xD**

**This is now my longest story as well, chapter wise. It already was word wise but now it's official I guess lol.**

**And now it's Jellal's turn to beg hehehehe**

**Chapter 22**

Given the amount of relentless banging the pair had been doing lately, Jellal and Erza had decided to a few days off. It was now three days after their morning romp, and surprisingly, it was Jellal who was having issues.

He could hardly look at her without completely overcome with arousal. Right now, for instance, he was simultaneously trying to govern over the council meeting while resisting the urge to pin the redhead to the wall and take her right there.

The redhead in question noticed this, and took full advantage of it when the meeting let out. She left the meeting and headed to her room, well aware that the king was following her. When she reached her destination, she let him in before closing the door and immediately switching to her seductive mood. She pushed Jellal down on the bed and straddled his lap.

"Mmm…am I turning you on?" She murmured as she started kissing him teasingly. Jellal simply moaned affirmatively and grabbed at her clothing. Erza smirked and waved a disapproving finger at him as she got up. "Uh uh, you're not in a position to make demands. If you want release, you're going to work for it."

Jellal groaned. "Damnnit Erza…can't we just fuck? Please?"

"Nope." She returned with a grin. "So first off, strip." Jellal sighed before standing up and stripping for her as she watched him hungrily. Once he was naked she circled him, looking for all the world like a shark circling their prey.

Once she was done observing him, she stepped forward and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss as her hand slipped down and teased his already half erect member. The monarch groaned and kissed back ravenously. Erza stepped back again and smirked.

"Now…strip me." Jellal eagerly scrambled to remove her armor, which he did slowly and sensually, dragging his fingers over her newly exposed skin, drawing tiny gasps from his lover's throat. When he was done he stepped back and admired her body as she had his.

With a sultry expression Erza slipped past him and reclined gently on the bed, slowly gesturing for him to come over, and he eagerly obeyed.

"Since you seem to like my body so much…" the redhead explained, drawing him closer as her voice grew husky. "I want you to worship it." Jellal nodded slowly before leaning down and kissing her deeply, at which she allowed a tiny whimper to escape her throat.

The king went to work at once, running his hands over her curves and feeling his member twitch as he gazed at her. "Gods, you're perfect…" he murmured before moving from kissing her mouth to her jawline, slowly leaving a trail of tiny love bites down her neck.

The captain couldn't hold back the gasp as he moved down further and showered her chest with kisses. He saw the way she reacted and grinned before gently groping her and playing with her breasts, his mouth never stopping its inevitable path downwards.

He reached her muscled stomach and stopped once more, raining kisses over her abdomen—she had a rather impressive six-pack and he made sure it got the attention it deserved, his gentle ministrations making her tense and showing off her muscles even more.

She was panting heavily at this point, the amount of attention he was giving her entire body was simply incredible. Jellal kept moving, slowly giving her beautiful hips their share of love. He moved to her thighs, and her panting turned to gasps, which turned to soft groans as he moved closer and closer to the one spot she desperately wanted him to reach.

He took his sweet time getting there though, moving his kisses ever so slowly further towards the inside of her thighs, until he finally reached her by now soaking pussy. He smiled up at her before planting a passionate kiss directly on her clit and the redhead moaned loudly, clenching at the sheets in ecstasy.

Jellal finally got down to business and started eating her out amidst her fevered moaning. He had never seen her this wet before, but zealously lapped it up as his lover shuddered in pleasure.

"Fuck…" she moaned passionately. "Oh fuck, that feels so good…" Jellal smiled, glad he was pleasing her, and focused his attention on her clit. He flicked the tiny spot with his tongue before sucking on it and biting down gently. Erza let out a tiny shriek in surprise and came very suddenly, writhing in pleasure and moaning her lover's name.

Jellal finally sat up slightly, wiping her juices from his mouth and smiling up at his lover. She smiled back before trying to catch her breath. She rolled over and got shakily on her hands and knees, showing herself off to him. She wiggled her ass a little bit and watched his face with a laugh.

"You deserve this." She assured him, licking her lips in anticipation. "Go on, fuck me senseless." The king needed no extra convincing and quickly grabbed her hips and buried his cock inside her. Erza hissed in pleasure as he entered her; his tongue had made her so much more sensitive, and she was practically cumming again already. Jellal could definitely tell, and with a smirk began ravaging her to his heart's content. He gripped her hips tightly as he slammed into her relentlessly, her moans quickly growing into screams of pleasure as he fucked her.

She came quickly, burying her face in a pillow as she screamed his name, but Jellal didn't slow down; if anything he picked up the pace, ramming into her harder and faster with every passing second like a man possessed.

The redhead's orgasmic screams didn't fade either, even as her mind cleared from the haze of her climax. Her eyes were glazed over with lust and her breathing ragged as her lover's intense fucking tore scream after scream from her throat.

Pretty soon he drove her over the edge again, and she screamed her throat raw as she released. Jellal kept pumping into her as she moan in satisfaction before finally climaxing himself and spurting his seed into her. Erza whimpered as she felt his warm cum filling her before collapsing onto the bed, still shivering from the intensity of her orgasm.

"Did you like that?" Jellal asked softly as he collapsed next to her, himself utterly spent as well.

"Don't I always?" She panted in response, rolling over and wrapping her arms around him. "I feel much better now…with you…"

"Better?" Jellal asked, suddenly concerned. "What was wrong before?"

"Oh, you know. Just a little under the weather. Maybe caught a bug or something. Sorry if you end up with that." She laughed and Jellal rolled his eyes.

"Great." He replied sarcastically. "Our first run in with STDs."

The pair both laughed at that before Erza snuggled against him. After a murmured "I love you" from both of them, the pair quickly fell asleep.

**Awwww, aren't they cute? Anyway, remember to check out the Mystwalker Week stuff and-**

**Wait.**

**What's this?**

**An epilogue?**

**Well this is certainly unorthodox. Let's see what it says.**

. . .

Erza awoke the next morning with an uncomfortably churning stomach. She disentangled herself from her still-sleeping lover and ran to the bathroom, where she promptly retched in the toilet.

After drinking some water to clear out her mouth, she wandered back into the bedroom and found Jellal giving her that same concerned look.

"Looks like it didn't go away after all. You ok?"

"Fine now." She replied as she started to get dressed. "I've got a strong immune system, whatever it is I'll be over it in a few days."

Jellal nodded. "Well, I'd still be more comfortable if you went to the healer." Erza rolled her eyes but nodded. If it made him happy, she could take five minutes get poked with things and gulping down some noxious 'medicine.' The couple kissed before splitting and going their separate ways for the day.

. . .

Jellal slumped in his chair and glared at his stack of paperwork. It had been a long day, as usual, and now he had this ridiculous pile of documents to go through. He sighed and resigned himself to start when the door flew open.

Jellal sprang to his feet as Erza swept in and pushed the door shut behind her. He could immediately tell something was wrong- he could see her lip quivering, and her usual stony façade was clearly cracking.

"Erza? What's wrong?" he asked cautiously. The captain blinked hard, trying to hid the tears he could see forming.

"I…I went to t-the healer today…like you asked…"

"And?" Jellal felt dread knowing at his stomach. What had they told her?

Erza suddenly rushed forward and buried her face in his chest, which surprised him. He gently drew her into a hug. "What did they say?" he asked again quietly.

"Jellal…" She murmured, her voice cracking as she looked up at him, unable to hid the tears any longer.

"I'm pregnant."

…**I'll just leave this here **

**Hehe**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note- Hehehehe, soooo**

**We're back. And we gon see what's up xDD**

**Btw, if anyone was wondering, Erza is on the pill buttttttt, remember, the only 100% effective guard against pregnancy is abstinence, and they have deeeeefinitely not been abstaining xD**

**So with that in mind, here we are!**

_**PROBABLY YOUR FINAL REMINDER; MYSTWALKER WEEK BEGINS **__**THIS UPCOMING SUNDAY, DECEMBER 13**__**TH**__**!**__** PLEASE CHECK OUT mystwalkerweek ON TUMBLR FOR FULL INFORMATION, AND PLEASE CONSIDER CONTRIBUTING!**_

**Chapter 23**

"_I'm pregnant."_

"You…you're…" Jellal murmured in shock. "H-how?"

"I-I don't know!" Erza sobbed. "It…it shouldn't have happened…I…I…"

Jellal wrapped his arms around the distraught woman. "Erza, it's going to be fine, ok? It's all gonna be fi-"

"How?!" She stared up at him. "How is it going to be fine, Jellal? I-I'm carrying your child! I'm not of a marriageable position, this…this is…" She buried her face in his chest and let out another sob.

"Erza, it's not as bad as you think…"

"Jellal…" She whimpered in a pained voice. "I…I can't. A bastard firstborn…the council'll…well…" She sniffled again. "I'll…I'll request a discharge, move out to the countryside, no one will know who the father is…"

"Erza, you don't have to do that, the rules aren't-"

"The rules're everything! We're not married, we _can't_ marry, and…and…I can't have your child! I just can't!" She swallowed hard. "I'll leave…it's for the best…I-I'm sorry." She tried to pull away but Jellal held her close to him.

"What if the child wasn't illegitimate?" he murmured, and she peered up at him, still blinking away tears but now allowing a glimmer of hope to enter. "What if we _were_ married?"

"We can't. The council-"

"The council can't do anything if I decide it. I still have absolute authority over the council's decisions, whether they like it or not. And what I want to do…is marry the woman I love."

Erza bit her lip and Jellal smiled. "Erza Knightwalker…will you be my Queen?"

Erza blinked hard—out of happiness now—and bit back a smile. "I…y-yes. Yes, I will, yes!" She leaned forward and kissed him joyfully. Jellal grinned and kissed back.

"Well, that's settled then. Now…" He broke away and smiled. "Cheer up. Let me make you happy." Erza smiled and pressed her body against his with a grin.

"I will allow it." She murmured, beginning to gently tug off his shirt. Jellal drew her closer and started working at the knots that held her armor in place. Erza sighed happily, and the pair quickly undressed each other. Jellal grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up against the wall.

"Gods, you look so beautiful." Jellal grunted as he slid into her. The redhead moaned softly and shivered in pleasure. She whimpered as the king smiled and gently made love with her. He slowly sped up and moaned softly as he felt his lover's nails digging into his back. He gazed up at her face and his movements grew more frenzied as he watched her squirm in ecstasy.

"Erza…" Jellal groaned as he pushed the woman against the wall and fucked her harder. The captain clung to him tighter and bit down on his shoulder to muffle herself, slowly getting closer and closer to the inevitable climax.

It came sooner then she expected, when her lover moaned her name against her lips and she just couldn't take it anymore. She clawed at his back and writhed in pleasure as her orgasmic moaning filled the room.

Jellal slowed as she came down from her high, but he was no less passionate. He gripped her thighs and rammed into her relentlessly, grinning as his lover gasped into his ear with each thrust. As she started moaning again he went at it harder, quickly ramping up the pace until he was fucking her even more intensely then before, and the redhead's moans had turned to shrieks of absolute ecstasy.

Erza looked down at the monarch as he ravaged her and felt an intense burst of happiness. "Gods, I love you…" She gasped, kissing her and clutching onto him as he shuddered in pleasure. Jellal could only groan softly in reply, all his energy focused on his lovemaking, which became even more passionate as it continued.

The couple drew closer and closer together, as one, and soon they were both on the very edge. The king smiled up at Erza and kissed her deeply as he rammed into her viciously. She finally came again, whimpering into his kiss and shuddering in his arms as her eyes rolled back. Jellal pulled out of her and came onto her stomach before setting her down on his desk.

They helped each other clean up before Jellal sat back down again and pulled the redhead onto his lap, and they both enjoyed the feeling of the other's body pressed against them.

"Jellal…" Erza murmured, leaning into their embrace. "Are you…are you really serious? About getting married?"

"Deadly serious." The king replied, gently playing with her hair. "Having a child is a…development I had not expected…but there's no one I'd rather have one with." He gently placed his hand on her stomach and smiled. Erza bit her lip to suppress her own smile and laid her hands over his.

"I-I'm kinda afraid to be a mother…" Erza admitted softly. "I mean, I'm not really that…type, y'know…"

"You'll be a perfect mother." Jellal assured her, gently rubbing her stomach and wrapping his other arm around her in a passionate embrace. "I just know it. And who knows? Maybe it'll take after you. Then I'll have two troublesome knights to deal with."

"Hey!" She protested. "That's no way to talk about your Queen."

"_Future_ queen." He reminded her. "I should uhh…probably bring that up to the council soon, huh?" Erza bit her lip nervously.

"Yeah…the council…wonder how that'll go…"

"They can argue all they want, but there is no way I'll walk out of that room without the marriage license in my hand."

The captain snuggled against him for a second before swiveling around and straddling his lap. "Mmm…good…"

Jellal almost laughed as she shifted and guided herself down onto his cock once more. "Gods, you're insatiable!"

"If you knew how good this felt, you would be too." She purred, pressing her breasts against him. "I can barely stop myself when we're both clothed. Sitting here naked is literally impossible to bear."

"Good to know." Jellal joked as they started making love again. This continued long enough that the pair, in fact almost slept through the council meeting the next day. Though, truth be told, the sheer lack of effort into hiding what they had done that previous night may have only strengthened their case, as Jellal got his license, by a suspiciously unanimous vote, courtesy of Sugar Boy, Hughes, and rather indiscreet campaign of blackmail and bribery.

None of that mattered though, as the couple had eyes only for each other as they made their way out of said meeting, even stopping in the doorway to kiss happily, now that they could do so publically. They even went so far as to hold hands as they walked back to the king's office, leaving the two other captains shaking their heads.

"I still can't believe it's him." Sugar Boy muttered, trying to hide his grin. "I mean, of all people…"

Hughes nodded in agreement, and even the eavesdropping Coco had to agree. The king and his knight had finally found love, through all their hardships, and no one could've been happier about it than them.

**Woo! There it is! **

**Ok, just a note here on the kid: I will, of course, give y'all a description, etc, BUT because this is not a plot centric fic, don't expect the baby to have a major role or anything. Once they marry and have the kid, it'll pretty much go right back to how it was before, 'cept with occasional baby cameos xDD. So yeah. There's that.**

**AND**

**FINAL FINAL FINAL REMINDER!**

_**MYSTWALKER WEEK BEGINS **__**THIS UPCOMING SUNDAY, DECEMBER 13**__**TH**__**!**__** PLEASE CHECK OUT mystwalkerweek ON TUMBLR FOR FULL INFORMATION, AND PLEASE CONSIDER CONTRIBUTING!**_

**At the very least, go check out the blog during the week, as I will try to reblog/post all the content for the week that I can find there. So come check it out, like some stuff, support some other artists and writers, and feel free to contribute yourself!**

**It'd really mean a lot to me if you guys could at least check this out! Thank you!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note- Anddddd we're back again! So in this, uhhh, installment, it's about one month ahead—Erza's is just shy of 2 months pregnant, andddddd they're getting hitched! So enjoy the fluff…and smut, don't think I'd leave ya hangin' like that.**

**Chapter 24**

Erza shifted excitedly as the attendants helped her get ready. Her wedding to the love of her life was about to begin, and she could hardly wait. Her dress in place, and everything perfect, she stepped out into the chapel and beheld the crowd assembled for her.

Her own father had died many years prior, so Sugarboy was waiting for her at the top of the aisle, having managed to change into something other than his signature pink armor for once. He offered an arm with a smile and she took it gratefully before gazing down the aisle at her smiling husband-to-be waiting at the altar.

Her friend led her down to the altar, where he handed her off to the king with a smile. She took Jellal's hands and bit her lip nervously—she knew exactly how this was going to happen, but she couldn't stop herself from being anxious.

The justice began to speak, but she could hardly hear him. She was focused entirely on the man across from her, and he on her. It was all she could to stop from kissing him this instant, but this moment had to be perfect.

"I do." Jellal's voice caught her attention. Clearly, the vows had started.

"And do you, Erza Knightwalker, take King Fernandes to be your husband til the end of days?"

"I do." She replied, without hesitation. She was flushed with anticipation and as soon as she heard the word "kiss" from the justice she grabbed her husband and kissed him deeply.

"I could hardly wait with that…" she murmured as she pulled away. Her lover smiled and pulled her closer by the hips.

"And how does it feel to be royalty?" He asked as the crowd applauded and began to make their way to the party in the ballroom.

"Absolutely wonderful." She replied, kissing him again. "I'm _very_ excited to be with my husband…"

"Oh?" he shot back, amused. "And skip out on our own wedding party?"

Erza hesitated before grinning excitedly. "There's always another party…we only get one wedding night."

Jellal smiled. "But of course. Let's go." He scooped her up bridal style and carried her to the waiting car, which would take them to the royal villa on the ocean. Sugarboy and Hughes watched them walk out.

"They're skipping their own party?" Hughes pondered while Sugarboy rolled his eyes.

"It'd appear so. Can't say I'm surprised though, you know how much they…well, they aren't gonna miss this opportunity."

. . .

Night was falling as they arrived, and the king carried his new wife straight to the bedroom, where she lay, waiting in anticipation. Jellal removed his jacket and shoes before crawling up on the bed. "Shall we…consummate this marriage?"

She grabbed his arms and pulled him down on top of her. "Absolutely…" she breathed before attacking his neck with her mouth. They both began removing the others clothes, quickly, almost desperately. Jellal pulled her dress down from her shoulders and gazed over her body as she tugged his shirt off.

"Is this as perfect as you imagined?" Jellal murmured as he traced his hands over her curves.

"Beautifully so…" she replied, her breath hitching as he touched her. He finally tugged off her panties and watched as she squirmed beneath him.

"Come here, _My Queen_…" He breathed as he ever so gently slid into her, absorbing her gasps with a kiss. "Let me show you my love…"

She shivered as he gently made love to her. It was…different; slow, sensual, not at all what she normally enjoyed. But she could feel every movement he made, and by the gods it felt wonderful.

Jellal groaned softly at the sensation and clung to her body as she clung to him. His lover was shuddering beneath him, gasping for breath and moaning uncontrollably. Before she even realized it, she was climaxing, her nails digging into his back.

"J-Jellal!" she whimpered against his lips as he continued his slow yet passionate pace. He gazed at her lovingly and kissed her as he shuddered with his own orgasm. He collapsed next to her, totally spent, but totally happy.

"Now…are you happy…to be my queen?" He panted, already sure of the answer.

"Happier than I've ever been." She replied, eyes still glazed with pleasure. "I love it…and I love you." Jellal smiled and pulled her against him, running his hands over her stomach.

"Can you believe…in a few months, we're gonna have a family?"

"More like eight months Jellal, don't get ahead of yourself." She laughed and placed her hands over his. "…I still can't believe it though. It was a total fluke, it shouldn't have happened. But gods, I'm so glad it did."

The king mumbled an agreement as he held his new wife close. "Erza, since tonight was about us, tomorrow…tomorrow I want to make it all about you."

"You don't have to do that…"

"But I want to." He replied. "Tomorrow, I'm all yours. Take advantage of it."

Erza bit her lip and smiled. "I plan to…" She sat up and straddled his lap. "And since it's after midnight, it's already tomorrow." She shifted forward and mounted him with a soft moan. "So start pleasing your Queen." She purred.

Jellal grabbed her hips and moaned softly as she started riding him. He was right, she _was_ insatiable; he knew she'd want to spend as much time making love as was physically possible, not that he minded that.

He gazed up at her, writhing in pleasure in the moonlight spilling into the room, and as she leaned down to kiss him he couldn't take it anymore. He came into her again and she mewled against his lips.

"Perfect…now do it again."

Jellal sighed happily, before going to pleasure her again. It wasn't long before they both fell asleep, still locked in their passionate embrace. The night had been perfect, as would the next day…and the next…and every one after that.

**Sorry this isn't the most exciting chapter I've written. The next one should be a little more…energetic hehehe. Anyway, enjoy this! For a ltitle background, the royal family owns a villa on a beach, and so that's where they'll be for a lil while. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note- Ha ha, I have returned! So, I've been thinking…I think after this lil wedding tryst, I'm going to end this story. The plot is pretty much done, and I feel like both of em are starting to get real OOC xD sooooo I will end this story BUT never fear! I'll continue making Mystwalker smut…just probably as one shots instead of this huge fic xD. I won't distract you any more, more honeymoon shenanigans comin' right up! **

**Chapter 25**

Erza awoke the next morning and immediately snuggled closer into her husband's embrace. She started kissing him gently until his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, wake up." She prodded gently. "You have to pleasure me, remember?"

"Right to the point I see." Jellal murmured sleepily. "Well, c'mere." He sat up and pulled her onto his lap, but she quickly pushed him back down again.

"Uh uh." She leaned down and kissed him again. "I'm in charge today. So, dear husband…" She purred. "Show me how much you love me."

"With pleasure m'lady." The king grunted before sitting up again. "Lay down, let me look at you…" Erza obeyed, laying out on the bed so Jellal could see all of her. He sucked in a breath as he gazed over her body. "Can…can I touch you, Your Highness?"

"Of course." The new queen breathed, amused at his tone. Jellal eagerly ran his hands over her and kissed her deeply. She moaned against his lips and he smiled; he knew what she wanted. He slid down and buried his face between her legs; he took her sudden gasp as a sign that he was doing well.

He could feel him yanking his hair as he ate her out, and hear her whimpers as he gave her the attention she desired. He stopped for a second and kissed the inside of her thigh. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Y-yes…" Erza moaned heatedly. "More…"

"Of course, my Queen." Jellal replied before going back to lapping at her by-now soaking core. A few more moments of this and the redhead threw back her head and came with a loud moan.

The king gazed up at his lover as she writhed in ecstasy, pulling away and going up to kiss her. Erza responded in kind and grinned at him. "I hope you know I'll want more than that."

"Oh, certainly my love." Jellal switched his attention to her stomach, which he rained kisses on lovingly. "You wanted me to show how much I love you…I'm not even close to being done."

"Good." The queen panted, and her lover smiled.

"C'mere..." He pushed her legs back and watched with a smile as she bit her lip in anticipation. She gasped as he slid into her, and clenched at the sheets. The lovers kissed and moaned as one as they made love, pulling each other close.

It wasn't long before they both climaxed, almost simultaneously, clawing at each other's skin and crying out together. Jellal collapsed next to her and whispered her name as he held her close to him. The woman herself tried to catch her breath, whimpering in the haze of her orgasm.

"Is that…how much… you love me?" She asked softly.

"Much, much more than that even. But that was a good start." His wife smiled at him.

"Then by all means…" The redhead pinned him down and quickly mounted him with a moan. "Show me more." Jellal took her hips and smiled.

"Always." Erza leaned down to kiss him and started to ride him slowly. They moaned in harmony as they made love, Jellal pulling her down for another kiss. He grabbed her hips and thrust up into her, making her arch her back and mewl in pleasure.

With another moan, Erza came again, shuddering and crying her lover's name. When she had finished, she collapsed onto Jellal's chest, who held her tightly as he continued to gently make love to her. She moaned again as he finally came into her, and the pair kissed deeply in their pleasured haze.

They both fell completely back onto the bed and spent a few minutes just lying there, trying to clear their heads and catch their breath.

"Well…" Jellal broke the silence. "Maybe we should get up before we do that again."

"That might be a good idea. I'm not done with you yet, though." Erza replied, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, but of course." The king rolled his eyes and replied with a grin. "You're gonna take full advantage of today, aren't you?"

"Wouldn't you? I'm insatiable, remember?" She smirked and the pair of them both laughed. Erza gave him another kiss before slipping out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. She turned back and looked at her husband. "I'm taking a shower. You coming?"

"Oh, I think we both will be." The man deadpanned as he got up. The pair both froze before busting out laughing.

"That…may be… the worst joke I've ever heard you make." The redhead choked out between fits of giggles.

"I'm not ashamed of it." Jellal chuckled. "But it is true, is it not?" The redhead turned back to him and smirked a little before strutting back to him, pressing her body up against his seductively.

"I don't know…is it?" She purred in his ear before attacking his neck with her mouth, making the man shudder slightly.

"Well let's go find out…" He murmured in response and they shared another kiss before making their way into the shower together.

The rest of the day was pretty much lost in a haze; Erza stayed true to her word and made the absolute most of her day of attention, and by the time they both finally fell into bed, they were beyond exhausted. Jellal showered her stomach with kisses once more as they snuggled.

"Jellal." He sat up when he heard his lover speak. "Since today was all about me…tomorrow can be all about you." The man was about to protest how that was unnecessary, but knew she wouldn't yield so he went back to kissing her abdomen.

"If that's what you want my dear, I'll be happy to oblige."

"Good." She replied, closing her eyes. "But for now, we should sleep. Good night Jellal."

"Good night Erza. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Dawwww look at em! Anyway, as I said up there…few more chapters, maybe 2, I dunno…and then I'm gonna end this story. Once more, DO NOT WORRY! I will continue the Mystwalker smut, just not as a part of this story canon, kay? It's all good y'all. Enjoy xD**


	26. Chapter 26

**Attention my readers**

**It is with a heavy heart that I'm announcing this hiatus. I'm currently pretty well fed up with the Fairy Tail fandom, through no fault of yours, and when combined with my current school situation I really don't have the time or motivation to update all my stories. I will continue updating War of Passion, albeit slowly, but my other active stories have kind of lapsed, and thus I'm putting them on hold.**

**I'm really sorry about this, as I know some of you really enjoy my writing (for some reason xD) but it's what I feel I have to do right now, and for that I deeply apologize.**

**I don't know when I'll be back, summer maybe.**


End file.
